Damon and Elena's struggle
by DelenaKlarolineNian
Summary: Damon and Elena still struggle over the sire bond, hunters, and pretty much other things that can try to stop their relationship. Mostly Damon/Elena. Thanks for reviews guys I will update as soon as possible:)
1. Chapter 1

Damon walked inside his house. He sighed in relief. He was happy to be back home. He called Jeremy to make sure he got to Bonnie's safely without killing anyone. Jeremy answered and said "yea Im there I got to go bye Damon". Damon hung up the phone and went upstairs to his bedroom. He opened his door and found Elena sound asleep in his bed. He looked at her and leaned up against the door and sighed.

Elena woke up and looked right at Damon. She immediately got out of his bed and ran to jump on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He then unwrapped her legs from him and she pulled away.

Elena looked up at him smiling "I missed you"

Damon looked at her trying to hide the pain. He wanted to kiss her and throw her in his bed and wanted to stay there for eternity but he knew it was wrong. She was still sired to him and he didn't want to take advantage of her.

He quickly said "what are you doing here? I thought I said go home?"

Elena frowned "I am home. I live here Damon, remember?"

Damon walked away from her and said "yeah I remember but Im about to go to bed, if you want to stay in here thats fine but were not doing anything."

She looked at him and smiled and skipped over to the other side of the bed. Damon turned on the lamp next to his bed and grabbed his Gone With the Wind book and started reading it.

Elena was on her right side. She rolled over and saw him reading. She then went to kiss his neck and bit his earlobe. He pulled away from her and she frowned. She rolled back over on her said with her back facing him and let out an annoyed sigh.

Damon knew she was annoyed so he sat the book on the table leaned over and kissed her cheek. He turned out the light and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Elena woke up and rolled over to see Damon on his right side peacefully sleeping. She decided to watch him sleep and then he said with his eyes still closed, "you should get ready for school"

Elena smiled "Im not going to school today"

Damon opened his eyes and stared at her "why?"

"I want to spend the day with you" Damon rolled onto his back and let out a sigh, she moved closer to him and rested his head on his chest. To her surprised he didn't push her off.

They just laid in bed for the longest time and then he finally got out of bed and went into the shower. Elena watched as he got undressed and decided to get undressed as well.

As soon as she got undressed she hopped into the shower with him and made him jump. He looked at her naked body biting his lip. He then looked up at her face "what are you doing?" Elena raised her eyebrows "what does it look like Im doing, Im showering"

She turned around and faced her back to him and got the shampoo and started shampooing her hair. She heard Damon breath really loud and smiled. He wanted to touch her and kiss her so bad and he was fighting himself from doing it. She turned back around and he couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She went to put the shampoo bottle down so she could wrap her arms around him but she got so annoyed because she couldn't find the shampoo holder. So she dropped it and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kept kissing.

She went to wrap her legs around Damon's waist but rejected her. He stopped kissing her and took her hands out from around his neck and put them at her side. Elena looked at him with confusion, she thought for sure Damon wasn't gonna stop.

Damon smirked and raised his eyebrows "now finish your shower and go to school"

Elena said "but why...I wanna stay here with you"

Damon frowned "I have business to take care of Elena, please just take your shower and go to school. Damon got out of the shower and left his bedroom. Elena pouted for a second but couldn't resist. She took her shower and headed off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena arrived at school and went into the girl's bathroom to make sure her make up was ok. She walked outside and bumped into Damon. She looked up at him, happy to know that he was there. She went to hug him but he turned her down.

"Have you seen Stefan?"

Elena looked confused and started to frown "no I haven't why?"

"I need to make amends with him"

Elena still looked at him confused "why?"

"I don't know maybe because I slept with his girl-"

"Im NOT his girl Damon. Im yours, all yours"

Damon looked at her trying not to smile and walked away and turned around and said "go to class"

Elena rolled her eyes and went to class.

Damon was walking around the school, whenever someone tried to make him leave he compelled them to shut up and forget he was there. He finally found Stefan at his locker.

"Stef" Stefan turned around and saw Damon running towards him. He slammed his locker shut and walked away from Damon. Damon vamp sped in front of him "Please let me explain"

"Go ahead explain to me how you slept with my girlfriend"

"Stefan, I didn't know she was sired to me when I did, she came onto me." Stefan rolled his eyes and tried to walk around Damon but Damon put his hand on Stefan's chest and stopped him.

"Look I get it, your pissed, but I set her free because I promised you Stefan"

Stefan looked up confused "what?"

"Yes, I set her free. She is heartbroken but I only did it because of you"

Stefan's anger towards Damon weakened but he was still mad "you slept with her Damon. I have every right to be mad" and Stefan walked away to class.

Damon just stood there frowning. He was upset, he lost his brother and he couldn't have the girl he fell in love with. He was hurting like always.

Damon went to turn around to go back to his car when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a stake in his stomach and looked up to see a man with a crossbow. Damon fell to the ground. He couldn't move he was in so much pain. He pulled the stake out but the man shot another one and it hit him in his chest, about an inch away from his heart. Damon coughed as he tried to pull the stake out but he got weak that he just laid on the ground with his eyes shut.

Elena was in her class when she heard a noise outside the classroom. She heard someone trying to speak. She grabbed her bag and she went to walk outside the classroom when her teacher told her to sit down. Elena compelled her and her teacher let her go.

Elena walked outside and followed the strange noise. She turned a corner and saw a man lying on his back and another man with his right arm up in the air holding a stake. She narrowed her eyes and realized the man was trying to stake Damon.

Her eyes got wide and she vamp sped and knocked the man off Damon. The man went flying into the lockers and landed on his stomach. Elena bent down and went to pull the stake out Damon's chest but she screamed because the stake burnt her.

"Damon theres vervain on the stake". Damon looked up at her but wasn't responding when she was calling out his name. "No! Damon please, wake up" She started panicking and took a napkin out of her bag and wrapped it around the stake. She pulled the stake out of Damon's chest and threw it across the hallway.

Damon groaned in pain and then when Elena tried shaking him Damon shut his eyes again and wouldn't respond to her. Elena turned around when she heard the man get up and put another stake in his crossbow. Elena grabbed Damon and vamp sped out of the school.

She took Damon to her house and plopped him on her bed. Elena was screaming Damon's name and was shaking him to get him to respond. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

They stared at each other for the longest time. Elena went to kiss Damon but Damon rejected the kiss. He got up off her bed and left Elena on her bed. He walked over to her window sill, sat down and pulled out his phone. He dialed Stefan not caring if he was in class.

When Stefan answered, Damon said

_D: "we have a problem"_

_S: "Like what"_

_D: "Some guy was in your school and tried to kill me. I got away but...barely"_

_S: "Well, where...where are you?"_

_D: "I-Im at Elena's house. She rescued me"_

Elena perked up and smiled at him. He ignored it.

_S: "Fine Im on my way"_

They hung up and Damon just sat there staring out the window. Elena walked over to him and went to touch him. He pushed her away. "Didn't I tell you that we can't do this Elena?"

"Then why did you kiss me in the shower"

"because you were asking for it. You hoped in my shower with me and I had no choice because you seduced me!"

Elena looked at him and was starting to get annoyed "well, why don't you believe me when I tell you that my feelings for you are real?!"

"I can't be with you like this Elena. This isn't right. Everything I ask you to do, you do it. I can't take advantage of you like this"

"Damon, I don't care about this damn sire bond. If your asking me what I want, I want you"

Damon looked at her and gave a smile. She thought he was giving her permission to kiss him so she went in for a kiss but he rejected it just in time because he heard Stefan walk into her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan walked into Elena's house and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Damon quickly got off her window sill and walked away from Elena. He was trying to make peace with his brother and he knew being that close to Elena wasn't going to help.

When Stefan got to Elena's bedroom, Elena was still by the window sill and Damon was sitting on her bed.

"Well, looks like we have a vampire hunter in town."

Damon looked up at him and nodded. "Yep and he knows that Im a vampire and thanks to little miss warrior princess, he knows she is a vampire" He turned to Elena and shot her a dirty look.

"It was either stand there and watch you die or expose myself to save your life" Damon rolled his eyes and looked back up at Stefan who was still standing at her doorway.

Stefan got up and sat at the other end of Elena's bed and said "well I suggest we warn the others about this guy. What else happened? He tried to stake you."

Elena looked at Stefan and said, "well yea and I went to pull the stake out but it burned me. It must have been covered in vervain."

"Or they guy was one of the five and decided to be special and have his special wood." Damon said.

"Well if he is one of the five then were gonna have trouble getting rid of him...and why is he coming to Mystic Falls? What's so great about this town?"

Damon looked at her with an annoyed look "Elena, this town has a history of having bloodsuckers in it. Its the perfect spot for a vampire hunter especially one that is trying to grow his tattoo."

Elena glared at him and rolled her eyes. There was silence between the three of them. Stefan who was still sitting on Elena's bed broke the silence "Well since he knows both of you are a vampire, maybe you should get out of town for a while. Go somewhere where you can't be find and we'll keep in touch."

Damon looked at Stefan, he was shocked that his brother told him to leave Mystic Falls with Elena and go off on their own for a while. "I don't think thats-"

Elena interrupted him "thats perfect! We can leave today" Damon looked at her and rolled his eyes. He knew what she was planning on doing.

Stefan looked at Elena then back at Damon. "Fine! We'll leave town" Stefan smiled and said "Ok then so its settled. Im gonna leave here and go warn Caroline and Tyler. You guys better start packing and leave town ASAP"

Stefan pat his brother on the back and left Elena's house. Damon gave him an annoyed smile then turned to Elena. "Just because were leaving town together doesn't mean were back together."

Elena rolled her eyes and said "okay fine"

Damon got up and left her house to go pack. Elena who was very excited that she was leaving Mystic Falls with Damon, hurried up and packed all her belongings. She dragged all of her bags outside to her car and drove off to Damon's house.

She walked inside and went up to Damon's bedroom and saw him still packing.

"I thought I told you I was gonna come pick you up." He said but he had his back facing her.

"I know but I couldn't wait anymore I want to leave now" She walked over and jumped on his bed and watched him pack.

When he finally got done, they took their luggage and put it in Damon's car and drove off. Damon called Stefan and told him that he left.

A few hours later, Damon and Elena were in Tennessee. Elena looked at Damon and decided she was gonna pull a move on him when he was driving. She leaned over and bit his earlobe and started to kiss his neck.

Damon who was still focused on the road took his right hand and pushed her back to her side of the car. She looked at him, sighed and looked out the window.

Damon looked at her and smirked. They arrived at this Holiday Inn hotel.

"Id like one room for two people." The clerk gave them a room key and they went up to their room. They sat their luggage to the side of the room. The room had two beds and a bathroom. Since it was almost midnight, they decided to go to bed. Elena got up from her bed and walked over to his.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Fine but you stay on your side!"

Elena jumped with joy and said "ok." She crawled into his bed and Damon turned out the lights and they both went to sleep. Elena woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to stare at Damon.

She looked at him for awhile until Damon woke up.

With Damon's eyes still closed he said "Will you stop staring at me? Its creepy"

"Im sorry you just look so peaceful I can't help but watch you sleep"

Damon opened his eyes and looked into hers. They laid there staring into each other's eyes for the longest time. Elena leaned forward and gave Damon a kiss on his lips.

To her surprise he didn't pull away. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to touch her so badly and he gave in. He deepened the kiss. She put her hands on each side of his face and pulled him towards her so their bodies were touching.

He rolled her over and got on top of her and they kept kissing each other passionately. Elena undid the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off of him.

Damon took his hands and moved down the sides of her body making her moan and pulled off her shirt and saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

He went from kissing her lips to kissing her neck and down to her stomach. Then came back up to her lips. Within 5 minutes they were completely naked and made love for the rest of the night.

The next morning Elena woke up and rolled over to look at Damon. He was still sleeping on his back. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and put her right arm on his chest. Damon took his right arm and moved her closer to him.

"Does this mean were back together?"

Damon's eyes flew open "Its not like I have a choice. I can't stop thinking about you. So, yes we are."

Elena smiled and gave him a kiss. "You should know that you make me happy. I know you think its from the sire bond but its not. When I was still human, and we were trying to get Stefan back, I became very close with Matt. I told him about how I felt about you two."

"What did you say about me?"

"I told him that you consume me and that I couldn't shake you. After I became a vampire and I remembered everything you compelled me to forget. I thought about what you said. You told me what I wanted and you were right."

Damon smiled. For the first time in 146 years he was happy. "We still have to figure out a way to break this sire bond."

Elena frowned. "Do you know any way to break it?"

"Nope. The psychotic witch that made my brain burst into flames said it can't be broken by magic. She also said quote "a vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turned. HUMAN feelings, vampirism only heightens those emotions."

Elena quickly sat up and looked at him. "So you knew this whole time that the bond didn't affect how I feel and you still pushed me away?"

"Thats not the reason why Elena, everything that I ask you to do, you do, whether you want to or not."

"Then we will just have to be careful. Im not loosing you again Damon!" Her eyes began to fill with tears and Damon sat up and wiped them away with his thumbs. He pulled her in and she buried her head in his chest and rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her.

He whispered "You won't loose you again. Remember my promise to you? I told you I would never leave you again? Im still keeping that promise"

Elena nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Damon. She didn't want to move. She wanted to stay there forever. She felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

LATER

Damon and Elena finally met up with everyone. They didn't wanna meet directly at the tomb because the hunter would hear them so they met at the old cemetery in front of the Salvatore Crypt.

Rebekah was standing there pacing and biting her nails. She was scared she was gonna loose the one person she loved the most in the world. Bonnie was searching threw her spell book to see if there was a spell that would help them get Klaus back. Stefan and Caroline were just standing there talking about things that had nothing to do with getting Klaus back.

Damon rolled his eyes when he heard Stefan and Caroline's conversation. "Really, there is 50/50 chance we could die today and your over here talking about make up and how to shape your hair?"

Stefan ignored Damon and said "Alright, I suggest we send Damon in the tomb to get Klaus back and just wait here to see if he succeeds.

Elena gave him a disgusting look "Really? Your gonna send your brother in there so he can get himself killed?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Stefan looked at her and gave a smart ass smile and was about to say something until Rebekah interrupted him. "Alright lets stop the teenage drama and focus on getting my brother back"

Every plan they came up with involved someone getting hurt. Damon remembered the promise he made to Elena about protecting everyone. So he decided to come up with his own plan.

Caroline said "well Bonnie what is there is a way to hold the hunter back long enough so we can get Klaus and get out?"

"I saw a spell about doing that, hold on let me find it"

Rebekah got impatient and said "alright you guys obviously suck at saving someone's life so Im going-"

"WAIT! Whe- Where is D-Damon!?" Everyone looked around and noticed he was missing. Then everyone heard a scream coming from the tomb. Elena knew it was Damon. Before Stefan and Caroline could stop her, she vamp sped to the entrance of the tomb and walked in slowly and quietly.

She put her back up against a wall and turned her head so she could see if Damon, Klaus, and that hunter were there. She saw Klaus chained up, and his face was dark red. It wasn't that he was mad, the hunter kept throwing vervain on him. She then looked to the other side of the room and saw Damon lying on his back groaning. She listened to see if the hunter was anywhere near them and realized he was on the other side of the tomb.

She quickly walked over to Damon and put him over her left shoulder then went to Klaus and tried to grab him but her hand got burned from the vervain.

She took deep breaths and picked Klaus up again wincing as her skin started to burn. She put Klaus's body over her right shoulder and went to run out of the tomb. She stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She eventually grew weaker and couldn't hold Klaus and Damon anymore. So the three of them fell to the ground. She realized the hunter shot her with a vervain dart.

**MEANWHILE**

Bonnie was searching through her spell book even faster to find the spell.

Caroline grew impatient "Ok this is taking too long, Im gonna go get the three of them myself" She started to walk towards the tomb when Stefan ran in front of her. "That is another way to get yourself killed, Caroline."

"I don't care, I may not care about Damon, and yea I don't like Klaus, but I care about Elena. So I am going in there to save my friend's life and none of you can stop me" She grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him to the ground as she ran to the tomb.

Rebekah ran after her leaving Bonnie and Stefan.

**BACK IN THE TOMB**

The hunter chained Damon and Elena on the wall next to each other on one side of the tomb, and chained Klaus on the other side of the tomb. When Rebekah decided to go save her brother, she got daggered in the back by the hunter and she fell to the ground.

Klaus's eyes grew huge and suddenly he had all this anger boiled up inside him. As he tried to speak all he could get out was "your-gonna" then he started coughing "pay...for...that" The hunter just laughed and said "I was made to kill vampires to complete my mark. Once its completed, Im gonna rid the Earth of vampires once and for all."

On the other side of the tomb, Damon and Elena were wincing in pain with all the vervain in their systems. Damon looked at Elena and saw she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

He tried to speak as best as he could "Elena...stay..stay...with...me please" She heard him beg and used the little strength she had to turn her head to look at him.

They sat there for what felt like hours just staring at each other. They both saw the love in each other's eyes. Elena smiled and said "I love yo-" Damon interrupted her and said "don't...this...this..isn't goodbye" Elena continued to smile at him. Tears began to run down her face and she stared at him. He couldn't bare to see her cry and he tried to inch himself towards her to comfort her but the chains and the vervain prevented him from doing that. He sighed then looked at her and said "I love you to"

They heard the hunter come to their side of the tomb with a stake in his hand. He kneeled down in front of Damon and Elena begged him not to. More and more tears poured out of her eyes. When the hunter pulled up the stake to angle at Damon's heart Elena kept begging "Pl-please don't...I'll...d-do anything"

Elena shut her eyes, she couldn't bare to see Damon die. She didn't hear anything, Damon didn't scream, and she didn't hear the stake go into his chest. She opened her eyes and saw the hunter was gone. She looked at Damon who's eyes were wide open. She turned to look in the direction he was staring at and noticed the hunter was knocked out by Caroline.

Caroline walked over to Elena and tried to get the chains off but she was still covered in vervain. She sighed and yelled for Bonnie.

Bonnie came rushing in "whats wrong...what happened?!"

"Their covered in vervain and I can't get the chains off, can you do it?"

"I-I mean I could try, how heavy are they?"

"I don't know Ill have Stefan help you Im gonna drag the hunter out of here before he wakes up and kills us all.

**BACK TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TOMB**

Stefan used his vamp speed to quickly get the chains off of Klaus. He was wincing in the pain the vervain was causing him. Klaus was finally set free and the vervain was almost out of his system.

Klaus slowly got up and walked over to Rebekah and pulled the dagger out of her. Then picked her up and ran out of the tomb.

Stefan walked over to Elena and Damon who were still chained up and Bonnie was failing at her attempt to save them.

"Here I got it" Stefan quickly pulled the chains off of them and pulled out a blood bag he got from home before he came here. He gave half of it to Damon and the other half to Elena. Bonnie helped Elena stand up.

Elena could barely stand up, so Bonnie took Elena's arm around her shoulder and went to carry her out of them tomb.

Elena stopped her "wait" Bonnie stopped and looked at Elena. Elena swallowed and turned back to Damon who was trying to stand up. "Im not leaving without him"

Bonnie nodded and stood there to wait for Damon who was getting helped up by Stefan. Stefan was very careful while grabbing Damon. Since Damon still had vervain on him.

"No, I got it." Damon finally stood up and was able to walk but slowly.

Stefan looked from Damon to Elena and said "Bonnie lets give them some time alone."

Bonnie nodded and carefully let go of Elena who was able to stand up, but would sway a little.

Bonnie and Stefan left the tomb and Damon walked over to Elena. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and Damon wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She buried her head in his shoulder and Damon buried his face in her.

Damon noticed she was crying. He pulled back so he could look at her. "Whats wrong?"

Elena looked up at him as more and more tears were streaming down her face. "I almost lost you today. I was in so much pain, I didn't want to loose you. I would have staked myself if you died. I can't live without you."

Damon wiped away her tears and cupped her face and looked into Elena's eyes. "Elena look at me" She looked up at him. "Elena, I promise you. You will never loose me, I will never leave you no matter what." She smiled and nodded and went to hug him tighter. They were walking out of the tomb holding hands and drove to Elena's house.

They walked up to her room and plopped themselves on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Elena woke up on her right side and felt Damon's arm around her waist. She turned to her back to look at him and he was still sleeping facing her. She smiled and lifted his hand up as she turned onto her left side to face him and put his arm back on her waist. She laid there for about five minutes staring at him. He was smiling in his sleep and looked so peaceful.

He started to speak but still had his eyes closed. "is this your thing now? To stare at people while they sleep." She smiled. "No, you just looked so happy and its hard not to stare at you." Damon opened his eyes and smiled back at her. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Wheres Jeremy?" Elena shrugged "I think he stayed the night at Bonnie's, why?" Damon moved his head to look at her. "Just wondering"

He went to sit up to get out of bed but Elena grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She kissed him passionately and Damon kissed her back. Damon rolled on top of her and she buried her hands in his hair while Damon held himself up with his arms to keep from crushing her. Elena moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt and undid the all. Damon sat up and took his shirt off and threw it across the room. Elena pulled hers off to while Damon widened his eyes when he saw her lacy black bra.

Elena smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. He kissed her jaw then her neck and she moaned when she felt his lips on her skin. She undid the buckle of his pants and was having trouble pulling them down. He smirked and helped her and then helped her undo her pants. Eventually they were naked and made love to each other. The whole time they just stared into each other's eyes.

He collapsed onto her but held himself up with his elbows and buried his face into her hair. He went to roll off but she pulled him back.

"Don't, I wanna lay like this forever" Damon laughed but he didn't move. They were tired after their mind blowing sex and just fell asleep in that position.

**LATER**

Elena woke up to find out that she was in bed alone. She turned on her back and sighed. Then, she heard someone in the kitchen. She went downstairs to find Damon cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning sunshine"

Elena gave him a confused look. Damon turned around to look at her. "What?"

"Are you cooking?"

"No I decided to play with a spatula for no reason" Elena rolled her eyes, Damon turned back around to the stove and Elena sat down at the dining room table and yawned.

"Looks like someone still needs some sleep"

"Well we did have sex last night, and whenever I have sex with you I can't walk the next day".

Damon smirked"Well I do have good skills in bed"

Elena walked to the couch grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Damon"

Damon caught it and said "Now now, there shall be no flying objects in the kitchen while Im cooking"

Elena rolled her eyes again. "Alright, go get Jeremy his breakfast is ready"

Elena was shocked to hear him say that. "What?"

"You cooked for Jeremy?" Damon nodded "Yes, is it that hard to believe that I care about that Xbox brain?"

Elena glared at him and Damon put his hands up in defense "Im kidding, Im kidding"

Elena walked upstairs. "Hey, Jer?"

Jeremy got up"yea whats up?"

"Damon made you breakfast" Jeremy gave her a confused look. "Ok, next joke please." Elena giggled "No Im serious, he actually made you breakfast it smells real good."

Jeremy sighed and got up to go downstairs with Elena. Damon had set the table while Elena went upstairs. Elena and Jeremy both looked at Damon trying to figure out what he was up to. "Jeremy, I decided to be a good person today and made you breakfast."

Jeremy walked over to the table and sat down. "So, either you poisoned my food or you want something out of me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Is it that hard to believe that I am capable of doing something nice for someone other than myself and Elena?" Jeremy and Elena both looked at each other and said "yes".

"whatever just eat your food...besides if I was going to kill you I wouldn't poison your food, Id have a dinner party" Damon smirked.

Elena gave Damon a 'come here' look and Damon got it and followed her upstairs. They both walked in her bedroom and Elena shut the door behind them.

Damon sighed knowing what was about to happen. Elena walked up to him and started kissing him. She pulled back when she noticed he wasn't kissing her back.

"whats wrong?"

Damon couldn't look at her so he just looked at the floor. "Elena, I don't want to take advantage of you"

Elena smiled and cupped his face so he would look at her. "Your not Damon. I want this, I want to show you how much I love you."

Damon swallowed and tried to keep it together. He knew he shouldn't do this with her but his whole entire body was telling him to rip her clothes off and throw her on the bed.

He pulled away from her "Elena, I love you so much and you have no idea how much I want to be with you. Until this sire bond breaks, we can't do this."

Tears started pouring out of Elena's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Damon tried to keep himself from crying along with her "We can still see each other but only as friends Elena. When this sire bond breaks, and those feelings you say you have for me are real and you still want to be with me. Then yes, we can be together. But until then, we have to stop this"

Elena was still crying. Damon walked up to her and kissed her forehead and whispered "Im sorry" and walked out of her house and drove back to his house.

Elena walked over to her bed and buried her face in the pillow Damon slept on. She could smell his scent and everything. Only, this made her cry worse.

"Elena? Are you ok?"

Elena wiped her tears away "yeah Jer Im fine"

"What happened? Did Damon hurt you?!"

"No, Jer, he didn't. He just, said that we should just be friends until we break the sire bond. He thinks, by being with me, that he is taking advantage of me."

Jeremy's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped "Damon? Damon Salvatore _actually _said that?"

Elena looked at him confused. "Yeah, why?

Jeremy started laughing, "nothing I just never pictured Damon saying something like that"

Elena nodded her head "Alright well Im going hang out with Matt today, do you need anything?"

Elena smiled "No, Im good thanks."

Elena was left alone in the house and decided to get ready and go over to Damons. He didn't say she couldn't come over, he just said they need to be friends.

Elena got to the Salvatore mansion and walked inside. She was welcomed anytime she wanted. She heard Damon upstairs in his room and decided to sneak up on him. His bedroom door was opened and his back was turned towards the door. He was shuffling through some papers. When Elena tip toed closer to his room, Damon stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"Elena what are you doing here?" He turned around to look at her.

Elena walked into his room and leaned up against the door. "you never told me I couldn't come over" She gave him a seductive grin.

"Elena please don't make this any harder for me than it is."

"Im not doing anything." As she said with a smirk.

Damon sat on his bed and rolled his eyes. "Elena, you know damn well what your doing. I told you, I can't take adv-"

"Yea I get it Damon, but your not." She walked over and stood in-between Damon's legs. "If you I thought you were, Id be screaming at the top of my lungs right now telling you that I hate you. But Im not, Im telling you that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Damon gave up and buried his head in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him on the bed so she was on top of him. She began to kiss him and thankfully he kissed her back. He then flipped them so she was on her back and he was on top of her. But, when she went to undo his shirt he stopped. "Elena, no" and rolled off of her. Elena sighed in frustration and sat up. "Damon, I don't know what else to say to you. I am telling you how much I love you and that I want to be with you and you keep pushing me away." Damon turned his back to her and had his pain expression on his face.

Elena crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face in the back of his neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and just sat there on the bed for what felt like the longest time. Damon sighed.

Damon didn't know what to do. Everyone keeps telling him how selfish he is being with this sire bond. They made him feel like he is taking advantage of her. But, he also was completely in love with Elena, and him pushing her away seems more painful then his werewolf bite he had gotten before Stefan left with Klaus.

He got out of her grasp and left Elena sitting on the bed confused. He walked out of the room and Elena just sighed and looked down at his bed.

When Damon, got downstairs, Stefan and Rebekah walked in together.

"Sorry to ruin your fun Damon, but Stefan and I are gonna be busy for the next hour or so." Stefan looked down, he didn't want to look at his brother's evil grin.

"Well, baby bro, I take it you took out a page of my revenge sex handbook."

Stefan just gave him a grin and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Damon shook his head and laughed a little bit. He went to the bar and got himself some bourbon. Elena came running downstairs. "Who the hell is blasting music?"

"Oh thats Stefan and his date."

"Oh, I didn't know he was dating, anyways I want to talk to you about-"

"Elena your not gonna like who his date is."

"Damon, I don't really care, I just wanna talk to you about this sire bond"

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright fine."

They walked over to the couch and sat at opposite ends. "Ok, I wanna tell you that I have facts that can back up the fact that this sire bond is not that literal."

"Elena, please, it is that literal. As much as I hate it, it is. We won't be able to know if your feelings for me are real unless we find this cure or...I could die and it would break."

Elena had anger build up inside her. "Damon I swear!...Killing yourself is not an option and it isn't even a solution!"

"Elena, the easier way to break this is if I die, then you will be free and happy."

"HAPPY?! You honestly think Ill be happy if your dead!"

"Elena I don't have time for this" He started to walk away.

"Damon!..." Damon stopped but still had his back turned towards her. "If you die, I die!"

Still with his back facing her "Your not gonna kill yourself over me dying, ok Elena?"

Elena's eyes started to tear up. "Are you seriously gonna kill yourself just to break this damn sire bond."

Damon turned back around to face her. "It seems like its the only option since we are failing epically at finding this cure"

"Damon, Im not kidding when I said I would kill myself if you died. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt and pain of loosing you."

"Elena its not your fault that your sired to me. Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because your gonna kill yourself to free me!" Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She sobbed and lost her balance and sank to her knees. Damon walked over to her and bent down in front of her. He pulled her chin up so she would look at him.

"Im gonna be honest with you." Elena nodded her head and sniffled. "Theres other reasons why we can't be together right now. Ive already stated one. The main reason is that I don't want you to regret everything that happened to you as a vampire. These last few weeks, have been the best weeks of my entire life. I will always love you Elena no matter what. Ok?"

She nodded her and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt not only safe, but happy. Damon makes her happy. He is the only one who knows how to make her laugh at hard times. Thats one of the reasons she fell in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

After Elena and Damon's little emotional moment, Elena asked if she could stay the night. Damon sighed but eventually said yes. Elena drove home to get her overnight bag. She was so excited that she vamp sped all across her room to just make the time go faster.

Back at the Salvatore house, Damon was pouring himself another glass of bourbon when Stefan walked in.

They exchanged looks and Damon said "Whats up baby bro?" Stefan rolled his eyes about the comment he made. "Nothing, was just getting my bag to stay the night at Caroline's house." Damon choked on his drink "So your dating Caroline now?"

"No, Damon, Im sleeping on the couch, because I don't want to listen to Elena and you in bed together"

"Stef, Im not gonna do that to you. As much as I want to, your my brother and I will always choose you over her".

Stefan smirked "That goes both ways, but if you will excuse me I have to go get my stuff" Damon gave him a nod.

Within about 30 minutes Stefan left the house and Elena arrived at the Salvatore Mansion. She went upstairs to Damon's room to find Damon staring out the window.

"Hey you" Damon said with his back still facing her.

Elena smiled "Hey, whats up" Damon turned around and gave her a little smile. "Nothing much, Stefan came by, he is staying at Caroline's house."

Elena's smiled faded "He doesn't want to stay here when Im here does he?"

"Nope, I can't really blame the guy I mean I have been in that situation" Elena gave him a confused look.

"The downside of vampire hearing is that I can hear every little sound in this house."

Elena's eyes grew wide, "So, does that...that mean you heard Stefan and I-"

Damon laughed "Yes Elena every conversation, and of course his attempts to seduce you, but as I recall, he failed." He gave her that smartass look.

"Damon, Im so sorry, had I known, I wouldn't have done it here."

Damon shrugged "its ok, I got over it"

Elena sighed "so what do you want to do tonight?"

"Your not seducing me if thats what you mean. I made it clear Elena, we can't do anything romantic right now. As much as I want to, we can't."

Anger and rage boiled up inside Elena "WHY?! Because Im sired to you! Because you think my feelings for you aren't real?! Damon I had feelings for you before I turned! So which means the sire bond didn't create them...why can't you accept that?"

Damon looked down and sighed, he couldn't bare to look at her. He hated it when she was upset especially if he was the one who caused it. "You chose me after you turned, that was when the sire bond was created. There is so much evidence that tells me the sire bond is causing this."

Elena got even angry, she started to cry. "Fine! Since you obviously don't want me here, Ill just go home!"

"Elena, thats not true and you know it." She ignored what he said and walked out of his room. He vamp sped in front of her. She looked up at him. "Elena, you have no idea how much I want to be with you. Once this sire bond is broken, and you still want to be with me, then yes we can but until then, we can't...Im sorry" Damon kept himself from shedding tears. She was the one person who understood him, cared for him, and finally loved him, but it was crushed by the bond.

"Fine, then Ill go home and we will go back to how we were. You know, when you first came to Mystic Falls, and I hated you. If thats what you want from me, then fine" She walked past him and out the door and went home.

Damon leaned up against the wall and sunk to the floor. He began to cry, he never wanted her to hate him.

Damon thought of an idea. He went on his laptop and searched anything about sire bonds. He wanted to know if there was a way to break it. Of course, the easiest way was for him to die. He remembered the promise he gave to Elena, but he just had to release her. She deserved to be free, to live a happy normal life without him.

He thought about killing himself right there but he remembered his last conversation with Elena. She would lose it if that was the last time she saw him before she died. So, he decided to go to her house.

Elena got home and got ready for bed. She came out of the bathroom and saw Damon sitting on her window sill.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I came to say Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like that. Im just...just trying to do the right thing here. Everyone got under my skin about the bond that I felt guilty. I was being selfish with you."

"Wait, what do you mean everyone, Damon?"

Damon sighed, "Klaus said that I didn't love you enough, that you were only with me because of the bond. Shane said that Im gonna loose everything once your human."

Elena sighed "your not gonna loose me Damon. Im not going anywhere. I will still love you when Im human again."

Damon got up and walked closer to her. He cupped her face and said "I give up, I can't go another minute without kissing you."

Elena smiled and looked up into his eyes and she saw love and he saw the same thing. Damon leaned forward and kissed her. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and Damon wrapped his arms around her waist.

They were lost in the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. She then lifted off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bed and got on top of her. She ripped his shirt off and took hers.

He glared at her. Elena looked confused "what?"

"So your shirt gets to survive and mine doesn't"

Elena giggled "sorry" and pulled him down for a kiss. Within minutes their clothes were on the floor and they made love for what seemed the whole night.

The next morning, Elena woke up and found herself in Damon's arms. She smiled and snuggled closer into him. Damon sighed "Ive got to go home, I have errands to do."

Elena sighed with disappointment, she wasn't ready to let him leave yet. As Damon got up she pulled his arm and pulled him down for a kiss. Their foreheads touching each other. "I love you, Damon." Damon swallowed "I love you to Elena"

They broke apart and Damon left her house.

When he got back to his house, he decided that he was going to break the bond. He grabbed a stake from his room and aimed it at his heart. Just before he could stake himself, his bedroom door flew open. Damon turned to look at the intruder. It was the hunter that tortured the hell out of him.

"You must be Damon"

Damon swallowed. "Look I know you hate bloodsuckers and that you want them dead and all. You must know I am one. Hey, you could do me a favor."

"What would that be."

"Stake me"

The hunter looked at him confused. Before he could speak Damon said "Look, I hate life, you hate vampires so we kind of make a team."

Damon handed to hunter the stake and stood there making his chest a clean shot. "Just tell, Elena Im sorry and that I love her."

The hunter said "Yea no chance in hell!" He plunged the stake in Damon's heart and Damon groaned and fell to the ground. His body turned gray.

The hunter walked out of the room with his head held high.

Elena was with Bonnie and Caroline at her house. She gasped all of a sudden. Bonnie looked at her "Elena, are you ok"

"I don't know, I feel different."

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged looks then turned back to Elena. "What do you mean you feel different?"

"I-I don't know, my body is telling me that Damon is in danger. I have to go see him."

Bonnie understood but Caroline rolled her eyes. Bonnie drove Elena to the boarding house and Elena ran upstairs to Damon's room. Bonnie waited for her downstairs but then she heard Elena scream.

Bonnie quickly ran upstairs to see what was wrong. She saw Elena on her knees in front of Damon's body. She gasped.

Elena was sobbing and put her head on Damon's chest. "DAMON PLEASE! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"

She couldn't finish what she was going to say. More and more tears kept pouring out of her eyes. Bonnie bent down and comforted Elena. Elena leaned into Bonnie.

"Hes gone! Ill never see him again. I will never-never be able to kiss him or hug him. I-I won't be in his arms anymore. I can't live without him Bonnie."

Stefan just got home and ran upstairs to see what was happening. His eyes widened when he saw Damon's body. He bent down on the other side of his body and he began to cry. Elena left everyone and ran into the woods. She wanted to be left alone.

She called Klaus:

K: _"to what do I owe the pleasure miss Gilbert"_

_E: "Damon's dead."_

_K:"I always knew he would have it coming, why are you telling me this."_

_E:"because there must be a way to bring him back. I will do anything you want please"_

_K"sorry hun not interested"_

Klaus hung up. Elena dropped her phone, and dropped down on her knees and began to cry again. Just then she heard someone walking behind her. She quickly turned around to find out it was Shane.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bonnie told me about Damon. Im so sorry Elena."

"It doesn't matter anymore, hes gone, the person I love the most in the world is gone."

Shane gave her a confused look "You truly loved him."

"Of course I did, I wasn't lying" It dawned on her that the sire bond broke. "Im not sired anymore am I?"

Shane shook his head. "Im sorry I honestly believed the sire bond created those feelings"

Elena sighed, "It doesn't matter, Im deciding what to do."

Shane cocked his head "what do you mean?"

Elena looked at him "I can't live in a world without Damon. So, Im either, going to kill myself or shut off my humanity"

"Elena, you don't want to do that. Think about what Damon would want you to do"

Elena turned her head and thought about it.

"What would Damon want you to do if he wasn't here?"

"He would want me to live the life Ive always wanted. To be honest, I wanted to grow old and have children. Then I fell in love with Damon and I, just, I can't do that. I want to be with Damon. So if he is gone, Ill live my life the way I want to. With no humanity. No pain, no guilt."

Shane was trying so hard to convince her to change her mind. "I highly doubt thats what Damon wants you to do."

Elena sighed "well its my decision, and I decided that my humanity is gone." She went to walk away.

"Elena, wait!" Elena turned back around to face Shane.

"What if there was a way to bring him back?"

Elena ran back over to him "What, what do you mean?"

"I came across a spell on my travels. One that can bring people back. I have it in my apartment. If you want it, we can go get it."

Elena was happy. "Yes! Lets go right now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys:) I will update as fast as I can:)**

Elena went back to her house and packed her things. Jeremy walked into her room, "Hey Elena, are you ok?"

"Yea, Im fine Jer, I just-I just need to get out of town for a few days. It just reminds me too much of Damon."

Jeremy nodded "No, I understand just keep your phone on you so I can make sure your ok." Elena smiled at him. "I will thanks Jer" Jeremy hugged Elena and walked out of her room.

Elena sighed and continued packing. When she was done she noticed Shane's car outside. Elena went to put her bags in the trunk but gasped. There lying in the trunk was Damon's body.

"Sorry, his body is needed for the spell."

"Just...just shut the trunk!" Shane did as he was told and Elena threw her bags in the backseat and got in the passenger seat.

Shane started to drive away and they passed a sign that said 'you are now leaving Mystic Falls'. Elena smiled at the sign and then turned to Shane.

"So, where do we need to go to get this spell? I mean, I know theres a witch that has to do it." Shane chuckled "the witch that I have a past with knows the spell. She lives in North Carolina"

Elena was trying to process all this information. "So, its just Damon's body that she needs?...Wait, will he come back as a vampire?"

"Ok, no to question number one, there are other ingredients that she already has. Question number 2 yes he will come back a vampire and will still have that snarky personality"

Elena smiled "good, how long until we get there?"

Shane looked at the GPS in his phone, "about an hour"

Elena sighed in frustration. She couldn't wait an hour to see Damon, she wanted to see him now! She wanted to be held in his arms, with him kissing her lips, neck, and jaw. Elena shivered after that last thought. The thought of Damon kissing her body turned her on. So she really needed to get to that witch.

**1 hour later**

They arrived at the witch house and Elena carried Damon's body in her arms. Shane and Elena walked to the door and before they could knock the door flew open. There was a girl standing there. She had tank, dark brown hair.

"You must be Elena? Shane told me about you, Im Charlotte. I think its sweet how far your willing to go to get your soulmate back"

"I would give anything to bring him back."

"Awe that touches my heart." Elena couldn't tell if she meant it or if she was being sarcastic so she just smiled.

Shane walked past Elena and stepped inside. Elena tried to get in but she couldn't. She wasn't invited in.

"Oh sorry sweetheart I forgot vampires need to be invited in. Please come in."

When Elena entered she looked around the house. Her house had a bunch of candles that were already lit and there was about 1,000 spell books.

"Just lay pretty boy in the middle of the floor." Elena did as she was told and sat down next to him.

Charlotte brought out some plants. Elena started coughing when she got a whiff of one.

"Sorry dear, vervain is part of the spell."

"No, its ok"

"Ok, now I need the two of you to keep quiet or else I will loose concentration and the spell won't work, understood."

Shane and Elena nodded. Elena had butterflies in her stomach, she was about to get her soulmate back.

All of a sudden, everything in the room started shaking, the candles flared, and the windows flew open. Elena kept herself calm and just stared at Damon. She noticed that Damon's skin wasn't grey anymore. His skin was going back to the way it was before, flawless. All of a sudden everything stopped.

Charlotte looked to Elena "Its Done. He will wake up in maybe a half hour. Your welcome to join Shane and I for some coffee"

"Thank you, but I want to be the first person Damon sees when he comes back."

Charlotte shrugged. "Suit yourself"

Charlotte and Shane walked into the kitchen. Elena didn't care what they were talking about she was too focused on Damon. She had his hand in both of hers and was rocking back and forth on her knees anxiously waiting for him to wake up.

In Charlotte's kitchen, Shane and Charlotte were sipping their coffee. "So, I heard you want to resurrect Silas."

"Yes, he will bring back my wife and son."

Charlotte nodded "I know, your not the only one who knows where he is buried. Ive been there several times."

Shane looked shocked. "You practice expression and your a powerful witch, why haven't you resurrected him yet?"

"Because I don't want him alive. You remember that vampire named Kol? He was an Original if I remember correctly. He said Silas will destroy the Earth"

Shane desperately sighed "I don't have a choice. I need my wife and son back and at this point I would do anything."

Back in Charlotte's living room, Elena was getting impatient waiting for Damon. She sighed and buried her face in his chest. Then she felt him move. She quickly sat up and felt his hand move in hers.

"OH Damon, Damon can you hear me?" Damon groaned and opened his eyes. "Elena?" Elena smiled and tears started pouring out of her eyes. "Im right here"

She brought Damon's back up against the couch. And she quickly held his hand again. "Elena, what...what happened?"

Elena sighed, "Well you died. I think that hunter killed you, I don't know his name but he killed you. Stefan is searching for him."

Damon looked at Elena "Theres something you should know"

Elena looked at him confused "what?"

"I begged the hunter...to...kill me"

Elena's body flared with rage. "you WHAT!"

"I know I promised you I wouldn't but it was the only way to free you."

"To free me!? No, you just made it worse! I almost died when you were gone! I thought about taking my daylight ring off and burn in the sun!"

"Elena, Im sorry"

"Damon, you promised me you wouldn't do this. You broke that promise."

"I know, and trust me I would do anything to take it back" Damon looked around the room for a second. "Wait where are we at?"

"Your not changing the subject but if you must know Shane took me to see a witch who could bring vampires back."

"You came with Creepy Silas pants?! Are you insane?!"

"I don't Damon, is working with 'creepy Silas pants' more insane or killing yourself?"

Damon sighed. "Alright, your right I shouldn't have done that."

Elena shook her head "no you shouldn't have"

Damon looked away from her then shot his head up. "Elena!"

"What?!"

"I died, that means the sire bond broke."

"Yes I know Damon. I meant what I said. Im in love with you. Only you."

Damon pulled Elena into his arms. Elena buried her face in his chest and Damon rested his head on hers. "I love you to Elena. I love you so much."

Elena smiled and snuggled more.

"Im glad you guys had your reunion and all but please for the love of god don't have sex on my couch." Charlotte said as she walked in to her living room.

Elena and Damon pulled apart quickly.

"Welcome back Damon" Shane said. Damon glared at him. He turned back to Elena, "did you drive separate."

"No Shane drove me here."

Damon sighed in frustration.

"How about you guys get yourselves a hotel room. Theres one down the street and you could always compel yourselves a bus back to Mystic Falls.

"Ok, but can someone tell me where the hell were at?"

Elena giggled "oh yea were in North Carolina"

"Ok, well then Elena lets go find us a hotel room because Im exhausted".

**Back in Mystic Falls**

Stefan was searching everywhere for that hunter. Suddenly his phone rang. He answered it and it was Caroline.

_S:"hey whats up"_

_C:"did you find that creepy hunter?"_

_S:"No I haven't, do we even know his name?"_

_C:"I don't think so but when you find him maybe you should ask him."_

_S: "Very funny Caroline look, I got to go, Im hungry see you later."_

Stefan hung up and took a break from searching to grab a blood bag. When he got to his house, everything was destroyed. The living room, library, and even Damon's room. Stefan thought 'well Damon is gonna be pissed'. Stefan just decided to leave it. Since Damon is so crazy about his furniture, he'll let Damon do it.

**Back In North Carolina**

Elena and Damon walked to the closest hotel they found. Luckily for them it was fancy. When they got up to the counter the girl on the other side turned around

"Hi! Are you checking in or out"

Damon smirked and looked into her eyes "Your gonna give us your most romantic room that you have and it won't cost a dime."

The girl giggled "Ok then, here is your room key and enjoy your stay."

Elena and Damon walked away and Damon noticed Elena was glaring at him. "What?"

"you compelled her"

"I wanted us to have a nice romantic night together. Plus I didn't have my wallet seeing as though I was dead and all."

Elena laughed and rolled her eyes. They got to the elevator and clicked on floor 5. They were the only ones in the elevator. So Elena decided she wanted to have some fun.

She walked over to Damon and bit his earlobe. She then moved in front of him to kiss him and threw her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss and their tongues were battling each other for dominance.

Elena went to slide off Damon's leather jacket when the door opened on their floor. Damon guided them to their room, and was having trouble getting the key to go in. He stopped kissing her to unlock the door but he was in too much of hurry so he was having trouble.

At that point Elena had his jacket on the ground and was kissing his neck as she was undoing his shirt. Damon moaned and finally got the room to open. He pushed Elena to the side and grabbed his leather jacket and threw it somewhere in the room.

They started kissing each other again and Damon moved his hands down to her ass to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them over to the bed.

Damon finished taking his shirt off while Elena took hers off. Damon gasped at the lacy red bra. "Are those the ones I gave you."

Elena smiled "yep, I thought I should where them since I knew you were coming back."

Damon smirked and leaned in for a kiss. It was very passionate and within about 5 minutes their clothes were god knows where. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon. Elena moaned and threw her head back. She loved her and Damon to be together as one. She then looked up to see him watching her. She could see the love in his eyes and she went to cup his face, he could see the love in her eyes.

Eventually, Damon collapsed on her. He buried his head in between her neck and held his weight up with his elbows. Elena was kissing his shoulder and stroking his back.

She sighed.

Damon lifted up to look at her. He moved her hair out of her face. "whats wrong."

Elena smiled "Nothing its just I wish we could just stay like this forever. You nuzzling into my shoulder. Me kissing and stroking your back. I just get upset when we have to stop thats all."

Damon smiled "Well we can stay like this forever if thats what you want."

Elena started crying happy tears. Damon went down to kiss her, then put his forehead on hers. "Please don't cry." Elena sobbed, "Their tears of happiness not sadness." Damon pulled away and kissed her again then buried his head in her shoulder again. As she kissed his shoulder and stroked his back for what seemed as hours.

A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter. I cried writing it. Ill post another chapter in a few days:) hope you guys liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Elena woke up at the hotel in her bra and panties. She was laying on her right side she looked down and saw Damon's arm wrapped around her stomach. He had his buried in her hair and both of their bodies were touching each other from head to toe. Except for the fact that Damon had his boxers on.

Damon felt her roll over onto her left side to face him so he opened his eyes to look at her. They both smiled at each other.

"Good Morning" Elena said.

Damon smiled "Morning sweetheart." He leaned in to kiss her. He was intending it to be just a quick kiss but Elena didn't want that. It turned into a passionate kiss that had Elena roll on top of Damon. Right when Damon was about to roll her over on her back so he could kiss every inch of her, Elena's phone rang.

Damon rolled his eyes and groaned. Elena giggled and reached over to the table next to the bed to grab her phone. She was still on top of Damon because Damon wouldn't let her leave.

When she picked up the phone it said Caroline.

_E" Hey Caroline"_

_C "OH MY GOD! Elena where the HELL have you been?!"_

_E "I um...needed to take a break from town."_

_C "well you know there is a reason why we have these things called phones that allow you to call and text someone to let them know that your ok."_

_E "I know, Im sorry, Ill be home soon, I just needed to take a break"_

_C "No I get it, I've been in that situation where the guy that I loved so much died, but your case is worse then mine"_

_E "Yea, well I got to go, so I can get packed and come back home ok?"_

_C "Alright just be safe okay?"_

_E "I will, bye"_

_C "Bye"_

Elena hung up the phone and looked at Damon who was still irritated that her phone interrupted their moment.

Elena giggled "Sorry, I would rather have them know I was alive"

"Yea yea I know...so are we going back today?"

Elena sighed, she didn't want to go back she wanted Damon all to herself. "Well, I could say there was a lot of traffic so I decided to stay in a nice hotel and we won't have to go back until tomorrow" She gave Damon a seductive grin.

"Is this your way of saying you don't want to share me?" Damon smirked.

"You caught me, Im guilty" They both laughed and went back to kissing each other.

two hours later they decided to finally get out of bed and get dressed so they could go out and get something to eat, or as Damon says it, to get someone to eat.

"Damon, did you know this place has two bathrooms?"

"Yep"

Elena found out one of them had a hot tub shaped like a heart. She got a thought in her head about what they should do before they leave. She quickly snapped out of it and continued getting ready.

They walked outside and decided they wanted to drive around for a bit. Unfortunately, they didn't have a car. They saw a person get out of this sporty car, and Damon compelled the guy to give to them.

Elena stopped and gave him her 'I do not approve' look.

"Hey, you wanted a car, this was the easiest way to do it."

Elena rolled her eyes and got in the passenger seat. They drove around until they found a hospital. Luckily, this wasn't Mystic Falls, so this town didn't know about vampires, werwolves, witches, and most importantly vervain.

They walked into the blood donation room, and Elena was about to loose her self control.

"Elena, go wait out in the car"

"Damon, Im fine, Im gonna-"

"Elena, in about 5 seconds you might eat this entire hospital."

Elena let out a frustrated sigh. He was right again and she was wrong. She ran out to the car and sat in the passenger seat arms folded.

Within ten minutes, Damon came out carrying a cooler full of blood bags.

"We should come here more often to get blood. So much easier and faster to get some" He gave her his smart ass smile. He started the car and they drove off back to the hotel.

"Let me guess, you took away someone's free will?"

Damon started to frown. "Elena, it was the only way to get the blood. Trust me, if there was another way, I wouldn't compel them."

Elena started to get more frustrated. That was twice in one day he was right and that she was wrong. She was about to loose her mind.

"Besides, its their fault for not knowing about vervain"

Elena turned and playfully hit him. "Ass"

"I know...but you love me anyways."

Elena squinted her eyes at him, "Your lucky your cute."

"Oh, is that all I am?"

"For now, yes" She smirked at him.

"Hmmm, I think I better change that."

They got back to the hotel. Elena decided to take a shower. She went into the bathroom with a bra and panties. One of the ones Damon had gotten her. She put them on and started her plan.

Elena was in the bathroom with the hot tub. She told him she was gonna take a shower when she was really planning on making tonight romantic. She looked around the bathroom and found candles in the cupboards and decided to put them all around the room and light them up. She got the hot tub going and put bubbles in it.

In the cupboard she also found a huge bowl with fresh red rose petals in it. She took it out and use the petals to make a heart in the middle of the bathroom floor. Inside the heart, she wrote 'I love you Damon'

Damon was laying on the bed watching T.V.

Elena walked out and leaned up against the door frame just in the bra and panties. Damon turned to look at her and his eyes widened. He was standing in front of her in a flash.

"Damon close you eyes"

"Should I be worried?"

Elena giggled "Im not gonna do anything you don't want me to do"

Damon sighed and shut his eyes. Elena pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Okay opened them"

Damon opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw all the candles the heart shaped hot tub with bubbles in it. Then he looked on the floor and saw Elena's heart made out of rose petals. He smiled and looked back to her.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Elena got impatient and started unbuttoning his shirt. Damon half smiled and helped her. She walked over to the hot tub but before she got in she got completely naked. Damon was half naked. He only had his boxers on. He got into the tub and was on the opposite side of Elena. Elena glared at him.

"This isn't fair"

Damon looked confused "Whats not fair?"

"Im completely naked and your only have naked."

Damon smirked and got rid of his boxers. Elena pushed herself to the other side of the hot tub and sat next to Damon. She wrapped her right arm around his lower back and Damon wrapped his left arm around her lower back. They held hands with their other free arm and Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder. Damon rested his cheek on her head.

They closed their eyes and just relaxed. Forgetting about every problem they would have to face when they got back. Those problems could wait, tonight was just about them. The rest of the world could wait. That was until Elena's phone started buzzing on the counter. Her eyes popped open with rage.

"Elena, just ignore it" Damon said with his eyes still closed.

Elena took his advice and snuggled closer to him as he pulled her closer. When he was pulling her closer his thumb rubbed up against the side of her hip. She immediately got turned on and bit her lip. She was trying so hard to keep control and apparently Damon noticed it because he smirked.

She looked up and kissed his cheek, bit his ear lobe and then kissed him. They deepened the kiss and she ended up straddling him. She tangled her hands in his hair. His roamed the sides of her body making her shiver while their tongues were battling for dominance.

"Elena you want to do this in the hot tub or the bed?"

She was kissing and biting his neck and ear making him groan. She was mumbling "Why not both?"

Damon smirked and went back to kissing her, right when they were about to make love, Elena's phone buzzed again. Elena sighed angrily. She leaned over the side of the tub and picked up one of the bottles and threw it in the direction of her phone.

When she turned back around Damon was sitting there laughing. "What?"

"nothing, you just keep amazing me."

Elena sighed in relief "I wanted this night to go perfect, I wanted to make you happy with no damn interruptions"

Damon cupped her face. "Elena, being with you makes me happy. You didn't have to do all this to make me happy. And, this night is perfect. Just ignore everything its just you and me tonight...okay?

Elena smiled and nodded.

Damon pulled her closer to him and she buried her head in his collarbone and wrapped her arms around his lower back while he wrapped his arms around her upper back. He rocked her back and forth for a while.

Elena pulled away so she could kiss him but right before her lips touched his, her phone was buzzing again.

"OH MY GOD!" Elena got out of the tub wiped her hands on a towel and answered.

_E "WHAT?!"_

_C "Elena? OH MY GOD! Are you ok?!"_

_E "IM FINE! What do you want?!"_

_C "You said you were coming home soon. We all got worried."_

_E "Well as you can see Im completely fine. Now, will you please stop blowing up my phone?"_

_C "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok"_

_E "As you can see, I am!"_

_C "Um Ok bye"_

_E "bye"_

Elena put the phone down and sighed. She turned around to look at Damon who was staring at her body but snapped out of it when he realized she was looking at him.

Elena hopped back in the tub, "Now, where were we?"

Damon smiled and they finally got to do what they wanted to do all night.

When they were done, they were panting. They both got out of the tub and Damon went to grab a towel to wrap around his waist when Elena stopped him and threw him against the wall. She kissed him hungrily and he pulled her legs up and she wrapped them around his body. They were slamming into each other so hard the room was shaking. The people next door were yelling at them to be quiet. They didn't care, they would just compel them.

When they were done, they wrapped towels around their bodies. Elena looked up at Damon who had water drops roaming his chest. She licked her lips at the sight of his chest.

"Hey, Elena, do-" Before he could finished Elena slammed him onto the floor over the heart shaped petals and kissed him again.

Damon pushed her onto her back and got on top of her. "Are you trying to do this in every spot of this room?"

Elena gave a seductive grin "Is that possible?"

"Of course it is" Then they continued.

Eventually he rolled off of her and they were laying on their backs in the bathroom next to each other.

Elena was trying to talk while she was panting. "Damon...What...did...you want...to tell me?" She as she was still trying to slow her breathing down.

Damon was having the same problem. Although, he got his under control first "I don't remember. You attacked me and I forgot everything...else"

Elena chuckled "well, I think we should try to go to bed"

Damon laughed "yea if we make it that far"

They slowly both got up, dried off whatever water and sweat that was still on them. They walked over to the bed.

Elena snuggled into Damon's chest and Damon kissed her hair and turned off the lamp and within seconds they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Damon and Elena got up and Damon helped Elena pack her things. She walked by the bathroom with the hot tub and frowned.

Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Im just gonna miss this hot tub" She smiled.

Damon smirked "So will I...did you get everything packed?"

Elena turned around so she could touch his chest "Yes I did"

To her surprise Damon kissed her forehead and walked away from her. She stood there looking confused. She thought they should have sex in that bed for the last time. Damon turned around and looked at her. He automatically new what she was thinking. "Elena, as much as it pains me to say this, I don't want to have sex with you every day...as much as I want to just rip your clothes off right now and never let you leave that bed, I can't"

Elena smiled and then it faded. "Are you ok?"

"Elena, Im fine its just I don't want to treat you like your my sex toy"

It took Elena a while before she nodded.

"Ok, Ill pull up the car, and you come down when your ready ok?" She nodded. He walked over to her kissed her and walked out of the room.

She sighed of frustration. She got turned on when he kissed her neck but she just decided that she wasn't gonna get lucky so she went to walk out the door but before she closed the door behind her, she looked at the room one more time, and smiled. She closed the door and walked outside the hotel and found Damon in the same car they stole from that guy.

"What are you planning on doing about that car?" She said as she got in the passenger seat. Damon shrugged "I don't know, maybe Ill give it to my brother. This kind of car attracts women, maybe he will get laid for once." He gave her that half grin of his.

She rolled her eyes playfully as the drove away from the hotel and back to Mystic Falls.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

They finally got to Mystic Falls and Damon pulled up in front of Elena's house. Elena looked at her house and then at him with a confused look.

"Elena, everyone thinks Im dead, I wanna have a little fun with that"

Elena gave him her disapproving look. "Oh come on Elena, it will be fun. Please" He gave her the puppy dog look.

She hated him right now, he knew she couldn't resist that look. She sighed "fine, but don't do anything to creepy ok?" she said as she got out of the car.

"Whatever you say" He said as he started to move the car.

Elena was running along the side of it "Damon, Im serious"

Damon grinned, "I love you" he said as he drove off.

Elena stopped running and sighed. She went back to her house. She was startled when someone ran in front of her and squeezed her to death.

"Caroline...I can't breath"

"Oh my god Elena! You had all of us worried about you" she said as she still held onto Elena.

"Caroline, seriously, oxygen" Caroline pulled away and looked at her. "Where have you been? What have you been doing? And are you ok?"

"Ok, ive been in North Carolina, Shane and I went to this witch and I brought Damon's body, and yes im fine"

"wait what do you mean you brought Damon's body?"

"The witch said she could bring him back and she did. Hes alive" She gave Caroline a huge smile.

Caroline's eyes widened. She was in shock and curious as to how she brought him back. She quickly snapped out of it when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and said"Hey look, I got to run. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea Im gonna be fine, and if you want you can tell everyone that Im back and about Damon I just want to go to sleep."

"I take it you and Damon got a hotel and he wore he out" Caroline grinned. Elena blushed at her comment "Maybe" The girls both laughed and Caroline left.

Elena walked up to her bedroom plopped her bag on her floor, jumped into bed and fell asleep.

...

Damon snuck into Stefan's room to find him writing in his journal.

"Hello, brother"

Stefan jumped and his eyes widened. He ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"What the hell? How are-How are you alive?"

"Lets just say Elena decided to team up with Professor creepy pants and brought me back to life by some witch.

Stefan still looked confused but nodded "Well Im glad your alive."

Damon and Stefan both smiled and Damon walked to sit at his desk to read his journal. Stefan sighed "well your still the same Damon" Damon smirked "yepp"

Stefan looked down "you know the sire bond broke when you died right?"

Damon looked up at him and gave him an apologetic look. "Yea, um Stef"

"No, Damon I don't need to hear it. I get it, I understand. She made her choice and now I have to move on."

Damon got up "Are we still ok?"

Stefan smiled "Yea were good." Damon smiled "Ok good, I have to leave now. I am going to have some fun with this whole 'Im dead' thing"

Stefan rolled his eyes, just be careful. Damon nodded and left.

Damon walked to his room when his phone rang.

_D "Damon's phone"_

_E "Will you come over and sleep at my house tonight?"_

Stefan walked closer to his door so he could hear Damon and Elena's conversation.

_D "Well I was going to screw with people about me being dead but your idea is better so yea I will just give me about a half hour ok?"_

_E "Ok, I love you Damon"_

_D "I love you to, Elena"_

Damon hung up and went to take a shower.

...

Elena felt someone crawl into bed with her and she was too tired to move. She figured it must be Damon. She had her back on his chest and his arm was draped over her stomach and fell back asleep. Except, it wasn't Damon.

Damon got to Elena's house and went to jump through Elena's window and froze when he saw what was happening.

He saw his brother laying as close to his girlfriend as possible and Elena didn't even care. In an instant his heart broke into a million pieces. He went to his house and drank bourbon glass after glass. He should have known she would run after Stefan after the sire bond broke. She was just feeling sorry for him and just used him as her play thing he thought. The more he thought it about it, the more angry he got. He slammed the glass down and went back to Elena's house. He jumped on the roof and saw they were still in the same spot. He decided to just sat on her roof with his back up against the house right next to her window and wait for her to wake up so he could scream at her.

The next morning, Elena woke up and smiled at the body that was next to her. Then she stopped smiling. Something was wrong, the person in bed with her didn't smell like Damon. She looked down at the arm draped over her and it wasn't Damons. She gulped and slowly turned her head to see who it was. When she saw it was Stefan, she screamed and vamp sped out of her bed and back into the wall, breaking a lamp that was next to her.

Damon was still on her roof and must have dosed of but his eyes snapped back open. He immediately new it was Elena's but didn't look in the window he just listened to what was happening.

"Stefan, what...what are you doing here?"

"Im here because I love you Elena. The bond broke and we can be together again just like we were before you turned."

"Stefan I love Damon. Im sorry, but Im with Damon now"

Damon's heart quickly pieced itself back together and he smiled at what she said, but continued to listen to the conversation. He was ready to jump in if he heard any violence.

"Elena, he is messing with your head. Don't you see that?"

"Stefan please, just...just leave. I still love you but its not nearly as strong as my love for Damon. Im...no longer in love with you, Im in love with Damon. I don't want to hurt you but, please leave."

Stefan got angry but obeyed. "He went to walk out her bedroom door, and stopped he turned his head. "I will respect your choice, but he will break your heart. Its only a matter of time." He walked out of her room and slammed the door behind him and ran outside her house.

Elena stood there and started crying. She knew Damon was suppose to come over and he must have saw her and Stefan. She thought she would never be able to tell him the truth. She thought either he had left town already or did something worse. She walked into her bathroom and shut her bathroom door and locked it. She leaned up against the counter and quickly sank to the floor. She started to cry even harder.

Damon heard her crying and entered her room. He walked to her bathroom door and knocked on it.

Elena looked up toward the door, and decided to unlock it, but she quickly went back to crying. She buried her face in her knees and hands.

Damon opened the door and walked in. His heart broke when he saw her like this. It took him a minute but he finally spoke. "Elena..." he said softly.

She looked at him and stood up. "Damon...Im-Im...sor..ry...I thought, it it was you last..night" Damon pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on her head and she wrapped her arms tightly around his back and buried her face in his chest.

Damon sighed "I know, I heard the conversation the smorning."

Elena was still sobbing. "Elena, shh its ok. Im not mad. well, Im pissed at my brother but Im not mad at you."

Elena looked up at him and the tears that were pouring out of her eyes her now started to stop. But her she couldn't control her breathing.

Damon wiped her tears away with his thumbs and cupped her face. "Elena, its ok. I still love you. I love you so much Elena. I always have and I always will."

Elena smiled and buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her again. "I never want to see him Damon...I don't know if I can love him after this. He almost took the one person that I love the most out of my life."

"Elena, its ok, everything is going to be ok." he said in a soothing voice.

"Im afraid hes going to try...try to hurt me or you. I even think he is mad at me enough to hurt Jeremy, or Bonnie, or Caroline, or or Matt" She said as her tears began to fall again.

"Elena I won't let him touch you or Jeremy. He wouldn't hurt Caroline and Bonnie has enough magic to take out an Original. He can't do anything to them.

Elena looked up at him. "Will you stay here with me all day? Please?"

Damon nodded "of course"

"I just, I just don't want to leave this house and I don't want you to either."

"I won't leave you ok?" Elena nodded. She was to upset from what Stefan did that she needed to be close to Damon. To be in the same room and if possible always touching him. She looked down at her and sighed. "I need a shower"

Damon smirked "As much as I would love to take that invitation, I don't have to. I don't want you to think that you have to do all this stuff for me because of what happened to smorning."

Elena looked irritated "Damon, I need to tell you something."

"And what is that?" he said seductively

"At the hotel you kissed my neck and it turned me on. Then I was hoping we could make love last night but you came too late and Im glad I was tired because I had a psycho path in my bed, and now I want to take a shower with you. You are NOT saying no to this."

Damon was shocked at her statement. Then he smirked. "Well, then I suggest you get undressed before I rip off you clothes, because now Im turned on."

She gave him a seductive grin and slowly pulled her shirt off and Damon licked his lips when he saw her black lacy bra. It was his favorite and she knew it. He took off his shirt and threw it next to hers. Elena went to turn the water on, but instead wanted to take a bath instead.

"Mmm...so were taking a bath then." and bit his bottom lip. She smiled at him and took off her pajama bottoms as he undid his belt and pulled his pants down. He walked in frot of her and ran his hands slowly down her side making her bite her lip and shiver. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She moved her hands to the sides of his boxers and pulled them down as he pulled her underwear down. They stood there staring at each other wrapped in each other's arms. He leaned his forehead against hers and they stood there for a few more minutes until the water was getting pretty high.

Elena pulled away to turn off the the water and stepped in to the tub. She took the bottle that said 'bubble' and poured a whole bunch of the bubbles around the tub. Damon got in and sat at the opposite end.

Elena put the bottom down and sort of swam over to him. He reached out to her and pulled her into him. She turned around and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around. She leaned her head back into his shoulder as he buried his head in her hair.

They closed their eyes and then Damon leaned his head back against the wall and pulled Elena closer to him. She turned side ways and rested her head on his chest while he rested his on her head. They both fell asleep in this position.

**A/N: Hey guys, I cried writing this chapter. I hate seeing Damon get on the show and writing about it just made me cry. Im gonna continue to update as much as I can. Hope you guys liked this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Damon and Elena got out of the tub a half hour later. They dried off and decided to cuddle on her bed. Elena wanted to ask Damon about Stefan. She didn't want Damon to go after Stefan and try to kill him or hurt him. She knew Damon would never forgive himself for that. "Hey Damon"

"Mmmhmm" Damon said with his eyes closed.

"What are you gonna do to Stefan?" Damon opened his eyes and sighed. "Well, Ill probably calmly ask him why he did what he did, and then hopefully he will say hes sorry so the both of us can go back to being the Salvatore brothers with their unshakable bond."

Elena perked up with joy "really!?"

"No, Im gonna hunt his ass down, and Im gonna beat the shit out of him and then Ill kill him."

Elena's smile turned into a frown "Damon, seriously?"

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed "fine..." Elena smiled thinking that his 'fine' meant he wasn't going to hurt Stefan.

"Ill won't torture him, Ill just go straight for the kill."

"Damon!" "Elena! He came into your room in the middle of the night pretending to be just so he could sleep with you. He is lucky, I won't torture his ass!"

"It doesn't matter what he did! I love you Damon! Im in love with YOU! Not him." Damon let go of Elena and sat up on her bed with his back to the headboard. Elena sat up and faced him.

Damon was filled with rage. "Why do you care if I kill him?"

Elena looked confused "what do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Elena!" Elena suddenly realized what he meant. "Are you saying that...are you...do you think Im in love with him?!"

"I don't see what other reason you still want him alive. I mean after what happened the smorning I thought you wouldn't care if he left town or if he got killed!"

Elena was in shock. She couldn't believe that Damon was asking her this. "No Im not in love with him! I can't believe you asked me that! And yes I do care if you kill him because despite of what he did, he is your brother, Damon! You would never forgive yourself for what you did."

Damon looked away from her and sighed "Im sorry, its just that...never mind forget about it." Damon started to get off her bed.

"NO! Im not gonna forget about it! What were you going to say Damon?!" Elena got off the bed and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

Damon sighed, "I can't do this right now. I need to be alone for a while."

Elena's heart started to break in pieces. Was he breaking up with her? Elena was on the verge of tears "What do you mean?"

"Its just...concerns me how you didn't know the difference between him and me."

"Wait! Are you saying that I cheated on you?!" Elena couldn't hold back her tears. They kept pouring out of her eyes.

Damon looked away "Thats not what Im saying, its just...maybe we need some time apart so you can figure out if you still love him Elena." Damon turned to walk out of her room and out of her house.

Elena grabbed his arm. "Damon...no, I don't love him...I love you"

Damon turned to look at her "Yes you do. And its ok, Ill leave town for a few weeks so you can figure out what you really feel for him and then Ill come back."

"Thats a lie! You and I both no you won't come back if you leave!"

"Im sorry Elena, but I do think we need some time apart. I promise you, I will come back." He kissed her one last time and vamp sped out of her house.

Elena stood there alone clutching her chest. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She felt like someone was staking her in her heart over and over again. She lost too many people. She thought about ending her life, but then Damon would feel guilty because he thought it would be his fault. She also couldn't leave Jeremy, she was his only family. She slumped to the floor and still thought of ideas to make this pain go away. Suddenly, that pain turned into anger and rage. 'Forget about what she said to Damon about Stefan earlier. She was gonna kill Stefan herself'.

She left her house and marched around town looking for Stefan. She stopped half way to the boarding house. She remembered what she told Damon earlier about how he wouldn't forgive himself he killed Stefan. What if Damon never forgave her for killing Stefan? She sighed with frustration.

She perked up and got another idea in her head. She went to the Salvatore boarding house to look for Stefan. He was up in his room writing in his journal.

"What do you want Elena?" Elena sighed. "I came here to find out why you did what you did the smorning."

Stefan looked up at her. "Your suppose to be in love with me, not him."

Elena was getting more and more frustrated. "Stefan, I DID love you, now I love Damon. You need to understand that and move on."

Stefan laughed "Your not in love with him! The sire bond created that love!"

Elena gave him a 'how stupid can you be?' look "The sire bond broke when Damon died! It never created the love I have for Damon."

Stefan stopped smiling. "Your lying, your only saying that because you don't want to hurt him. You realized that the sire bond did create the love that you supposedly say you have for him. So you feel guilty. Your gonna pretend to be with him for the longest time and then do something to screw it up so he will leave town and come crawling back to me. You and I both know thats true."

"Stefan! You are unbelievable! I would never do that to Damon! I would never break up with him, and I certainly don't have any feelings or love for you anymore!" Elena was on the verge of ripping out his heart. She thought she was done with everyone holding the sire bond over hers and Damon's head.

"You would never do that huh? Is that why Damon came home completely angry and upset? He packed his things and left Mystic Falls already. My guess is because of what happened the smorning."

"What happens between Damon and I is none of your business! I certainly didn't do anything wrong and...you know what! Im done!...Im not going to engage in a conversation with you anymore. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to know you, and I don't want to see you ever again!" She turned to leave Stefan's room and Stefan had a satisfied grin. He thinks he is getting through to her. 'She will be mine again in no time and I can go and rub it in Damon's face' he thought.

Elena ran into Damon's room. Sure enough, almost all of his things were gone. She sat in his bathtub thinking about how he promised he would come back. She sat in his bathtub until she needed blood.

She went down to the basement and got a blood bag.

**MEANWHILE **

Damon left town and drove down to Florida. He got several missed calls and texts from Elena begging him to come back home but he ignored it. He needed a break from her. They needed a break from each other.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two days since Damon left town. Elena moved into the Salvatore house. She would stay in Damon's bed and wear his shirts at night. It was the only way she would be able to sleep, to smell his scent. She would just lay in bed write in her diary and just stare at her phone, waiting for Damon to call.

"knock knock"

Elena looked up and saw Caroline at the door. She smiled at her "Hey"

"How are you feeling" Caroline said walking over to sit on the edge of Damon's bed.

"I feel like there is a huge hole in my body. Its like a lost a part of myself" Elena sighed.

"You want to call Bonnie and have a girls night?"

Elena shrugged "Im too depressed to go" she shut her eyes.

Caroline sighed "Elena, maybe this is a sign you two shouldn't get back together"

Elena's eyes snapped open and she turned to face Caroline "Are you saying that he doesn't love me?!"

"Well, if he did, he wouldn't have left you"

"Caroline, if this is your sad attempt to get Stefan and me back together you can leave!"

"Elena, Im just trying to watch out for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Just to be clear, he does love me! If he didn't I wouldn't be with him right now. He left town to give me some time to think. Well, Im done thinking..." She paused and took a breath "...Im gonna go find Damon"

"Elena..."

Elena cut her off "NO! No one is going to try to stop me. I don't care if you guys hate Damon! I don't hate him, I love him, so much!...And him not being here, him not holding me while I sleep, it kills me. It hurts, I feel like I lost a huge part of myself and thats Damon!" Elena started to cry.

Caroline pulled her into a hug "Im sorry Elena, I was out of line to say those things. If you want, Ill help you look for him"

Elena pulled back "thank you."

"It will be like two best friends traveling the country together"

Elena laughed. "Im gonna go get packed."

"Alright, I will to! Ill see you later" Caroline smiled.

Elena nodded.

Caroline left, and Elena was still in Damon's bed. She sighed, and got up to pack her things. But first she grabbed her phone and called Bonnie.

_B "hey Elena"_

_E "Hey Bonnie, what are you doing?"_

_B "Nothing why?"_

_E "I decided to look for Damon. Caroline wants to help me, and I thought maybe you would want to come"_

_B "Of course I will...do you know where he is"_

_E "No...I wish I did"_

_B "I can do a locator spell"_

_E "Really?!"_

_B "yea, just let me get packed and ill come to the boarding house"_

_E "Ok, thank you so much. I love you Bonnie"_

_B "your welcome, I love you to Elena"_

Elena hung up and ran to pack her things. She was stopped when she heard someone come to Damon's room.

Elena turned around and rolled her eyes. "What do you want Stefan?"

"I heard you were going on a road trip, I want to come along" He smiled.

"Well to bad, because your not invited" Elena turned her back to him.

"Your not going to find Damon. Don't you see he doesn't want you?"

Elena turned around. "Stefan, your starting to annoy me. Actually your voice is annoying, if you don't stop talking and leave me alone, I will throw you in the basement and starve you to death are we clear?!" Elena was filled with rage.

Stefan held his hands up "crystal" and gave an evil smirk. He then left her in Damon's room. Elena sighed and went back to packing.

About an hour later, Bonnie and Caroline came to the house.

Bonnie started her locator spell while Caroline and Elena watched her.

When she was done, Bonnie said "hes in Miami"

"Ok, lets go" Elena said.

The girls grabbed their things and went out the front door. Elena was stopped by Stefan. He grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall.

"I thought I told you, your not going to see Damon! I won't let him ruin us"

Elena pushed him off of her "There is no _us _Stefan!"

"Elena, your confused. You both don't love each other" Stefan tried to walk towards Elena and kiss her but she snapped his neck.

Bonnie and Caroline watched as Elena was dragging Stefan's body to the basement. She locked him in the cell and went back upstairs.

"lets go" Elena said putting her stuff in the trunk. Bonnie and Caroline exchanged looks but got into the car.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Damon was sitting at a bar in Miami when his phone rang. He looked at the called id and it said Stefan. Damon sighed and answered it.

_D "What!"_

_S "Elena locked me in the basement"_

Damon choked on his drink and laughed.

_D "What?"_

_S "Yes she did"_

_D "what did you do?"_

_S "Well, Damon. I told her the truth. That she didn't love you and that she was confused. I tried to kiss her and she snapped my neck...next thing I know Im locked in the basement"_

_D "Well, at least Mystic Falls won't have a ripper on their hands...bye now"_

Damon hung up and sighed. He sat their thinking about what Elena did. He suddenly regretted leaving her. He was debating if he should go home or not. He decided not to think about it and continued drinking.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

12 hours of driving, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline saw the 'Welcome to Florida' sign. Elena was starting to get anxious. She couldn't wait to see Damon.

"Elena, calm down"

"Im fine Caroline"

"Elena, you look like your turning into the hulk getting ready to tear the car apart"

Elena sighed "Sorry, I just...I want to see Damon"

Bonnie was driving. She put her hand on Elena's shoulder. "We know. And you will"

Elena smiled at both of them then Bonnie focused on the road. Caroline was on her Facebook account. Elena was looking at the window, imagining she was running into Damon's arms right now.

A few hours later, they were in Miami. They parked the car in a hotel parking lot and Caroline compelled the staff not to tow the car.

"Do you know where in Miami he was at?"

Bonnie looked around "I remember seeing a bar"

"Well, this is Miami, theres like 1000 bars here" Caroline said.

"Well, we will check every one and I won't stop until I find him."

Caroline and Bonnie agreed and they walked down a main street going into different bars to see if she saw Damon.

They were at the 4th bar. Caroline sighed "this is ridiculous!"

Elena was about to speak when she heard "Elena?"

Elena whipped around and saw a familiar blue eyed dark haired person.

"Damon..." She started to cry happy tears. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck while she buried her face into his neck and started to cry harder.

"Well, now she is safe with you. Were going to go back home and you will bring her back right?" Damon nodded.

"Elena, do you want us to bring you your bag?"

Elena didn't want to turn around so she nodded.

"Elena, lets go get your bags"

"Im not letting go of you"

Damon looked up at Caroline and Bonnie, he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a room key. He told them what hotel they were staying at and what room and to leave her bags there.

They nodded and left, he didn't worry about the key, it was his extra key anyway, he had the other one as well.

Damon buried his face into her hair.

"I...missed you so much"

Damon pulled her close to him. "I missed you to. Im sorry for leaving you I shouldn't have done that" Damon pulled back and set her on her feet but didn't let go of her.

Elena grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. She went to deepen the kiss and got lost in it, she forgot she was in public. She started to unbutton his shirt and Damon stopped her.

"Elena, as much as I would love to have you up against a wall, and rip you clothes off. I don't want to put on a show right now."

Elena blushed and got embarrassed when she looked at the people who were waiting for them to give them a show.

"Lets go get a room" Elena smiled.

Damon smirked "I already have one, but yes lets go"

Elena was pulling him down the street. She wanted to throw him in his bed and make sure that she would never let him leave.

Damon was grinning at the fact she was making him practically run with her. "Elena, do you even know what hotel Im staying at?"

Elena stopped "which one?!"

"Let, me pull you this time" Damon grabbed her hand and Elena gave him a seductive grin. Damon wanted to speed to the hotel, but there was too many people.

They got to the hotel and ran to the elevator doors. Elena kept hitting the up button frustrated that the elevator wasn't there yet.

Damon laughed at her and grabbed her hand "Elena, don't break it"

She glared at Damon and the elevator doors opened, they got inside and Damon pushed 3. Once the doors closed she pushed Damon to the wall and started to undo his shirt. She was glad they had the elevator to themselves. Damon started to tear the front of her shirt when the elevator doors opened. They were still kissing leaving the elevator to his room. He looked around and saw the hallway empty. He vamp sped them to his room and closed the door with his foot.

They ripped each others clothes off so she was only in her lacy black panties and bra and he was in his boxers.

Damon stopped kissing her and looked down at her body and smirked "You wore my favorite ones"

Elena smirked and went back to kissing him. pushed him on the bed and straddled him. Eventually, he flipped them over and kissed her jawline and neck and collarbone. Elena moaned and arched her back.

She pulled down his boxers as he pulled down her panties and took her bra off. It was his favorite he didn't want to destroy it. They spent the rest of the night moaning each other's names and shaking the bed while the headboard was banging against the wall causing the people on the other side, to bang on their door and complain. They chose to ignore it.

Eventually Damon collapsed on her and rolled off of her pulling her to him. They were both panting and once they caught their breath, Damon started to speak.

"So, you locked my brother in the basement?"

Elena looked at him "how did you know"

"He called me, told me that you snapped his neck because he tried to kiss you"

"Well, he deserved it, I told him he was annoying me and I warned him that I would do that, and I did."

Damon smiled "Look, Im sorry I left its just..."

Elena kissed him "Damon, I don't love Stefan, I don't even like him. I was tempted to lock him in the tomb without telling anyone...except you"

Damon smiled and kissed her and put his forehead on hers "I love you so much Elena" Elena smiled "I love you to...will you come back home with me?"

Damon looked at her "of course I will...wait, I forgot, hows the hunter business going?"

"I haven't heard anything, maybe he left town after he realized how many vampires were in Mystic Falls."

Damon chuckled "yeah, maybe...when did you want to leave"

"Tomorrow, I want a round 2, then maybe we could take a shower"

"I love the sound of that" Damon kissed her and got back on top of her and went for round 2.

They kept meaning to take get out of bed, but they just couldn't stop.

"Alright, we need a shower"

Damon laughed "Ok, lets go"

They got out of bed and Elena turned on the shower. Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He started kissing and biting his ear, which made her moan. They were still naked, and she wanted him to throw her against the shower wall and make love to her.

After an hour or so in the shower, Damon gave Elena what she wanted and they finished their shower and got dressed. Damon packed his things and checked out of the hotel.

They drove out of Miami and Elena held his hand the whole way home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys:) I decided to add a little more of Damon's smartass comments. **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or the character, not even Damon...unfortunately:/**

When Elena and Damon arrived at the boarding house, they heard banging coming from the basement.

Damon smirked "Sounds like my brother is having a temper tantrum"

Elena giggled and set her stuff in Damon's room. She turned around to see him in the bathroom, making sure nothing was out of place. "So, what did you want to do today?"

Damon smirked and walked over to her "Well, we could watch my brother brood or we could so something that requires no clothing" He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to bite and kiss her neck.

After a few seconds she couldn't take it she grabbed his face and crashed her mouth with his. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and ripping another shirt.

He pulled back "How many of my shirts do you plan on ripping?"

Elena gave a seductive grin and went back to kissing him. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and hers went flying across the room. Before she knew it, she was on her back on his bed, with him on top of her. She was getting frustrated with the fact that she couldn't get his jeans off.

He tour off the rest of their clothing, and made love. Elena started to scream Damon's name over and over again. She had completely forgotten that Stefan was in the basement.

Damon collapsed on Elena. When he caught his breath he rolled off of her. She curled up next to him, trying to catch her breath.

All of a sudden they heard a huge bang in the house. Damon sat up and looked at his door.

"Damon, what was that?"

Damon was trying to listen if he could hear anything, but he turned to Elena. "I don't know...if my brother got out, I don't want you up here alone."

Elena nodded and they both got out of bed. Elena went to put her clothes on but realized they were torn. She went into her back, pulled out more clothes, except a shirt. She was just gonna wear his, which she ended up doing.

They both walked out of Damon's room and went to the stairs. They heard the crash again. Elena jumped and was clinging on to Damon.

Damon turned to Elena, "Alright, when we get to the front door, your going to take my car, and drive to the town square." He handed her the keys.

"What?! No, Damon Im not-"

"Elena, Ill be fine, just please go"

Elena folded her arms "No"

Damon sighed "Elena, seriously, we don't have time to-" All of a sudden Damon was flying into a cabinet. Elena turned and looked at Damon. She was about to walk over to him, when someone grabbed her.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Klaus?"

"Yes, now, I need the two of you to listen"

Damon slowly got up. "let her go and we will"

Klaus let her go and she ran over to Damon "are you ok" Damon nodded.

"Alright, back to business. Apparently my homicidal maniac of a brother is trying to stop us from finding the cure. Now, I need you to have Jeremy kill more vampires-"

Klaus was interrupted by someone screaming 'help'

"That sounds like Stefan"

Elena and Damon both looked at each other and back to Klaus.

Klaus smirked "You locked your brother up?...was he trying to get back with Elena...afraid that your going to loose her when she becomes human"

"The sire bond broke Klaus!"

Klaus's smirk faded "What?"

"Yes, Damon died, and I brought him back, long story don't have time to tell it"

"Well, apparently my decision to stay anti-social for a while made me miss out on all the teen drama in Mystic Falls. Now, if I were you, Id help your brother because Kol is running around with a white oak stake with homicide on the brain. He has one goal, and that is to tear off Jeremy's arms"

Elena gasped in horror "What?"

"Now, I got your attention...give Jeremy to me, Ill help him kill vampires and then, when the time comes, Ill kidnap you and the three of us will go after the cure"

"How about you go find your own hunter and get the hell out of my house" Damon said.

"Fine, don't take my help. Just to warn you, Kol doesn't stop until he gets what he wants, he will kill anyone to get to Jeremy."

Elena swallowed hard and watched as Klaus disappeared out of the house. "Damon, what are we going to do?"

Damon sighed. "Well, lets call barbie over here and have her take care of Stefan while you, me, and little Gilbert go on a hunting trip"

"Damon, I don't want my brother killing vampires"

"Elena, its the only way to get this cure"

Elena sighed. She knew he was right "Fine, but we will ask Jeremy if he wants to do this or not, ok?"

Damon rolled his eyes "fine...now where were we" Damon said rubbing his hands around Elena's back, waist, and stomach. It made her shiver but she pulled away

"Damon, we seriously need to focus on Jeremy"

"Oh, you always ruin the fun"

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

She went back to Damon's room to change into her shirt. Damon was waiting for her in the car.

When Elena was about to come outside, she heard Stefan scream. She ran to the basement and grabbed a blood bag. She threw it in the cellar where Stefan was at and ran back upstairs to Damon's car.

Damon was glaring at her. "You better hope he doesn't break that door down"

"Well, if he does, we will deal with it. As much as I would love him to suffer, he is your brother and I know you don't want that for him"

Damon pulled out of his drive way and began to drive to Elena's house.

"I don't know, I mean he did try to seduce you...and yes I will admit I did to, but Im just naturally skilled in that department. My brother, well, he doesn't have good qualities. His brooding and his hobby of killing cute innocent forest animals, do not attract women."

Elena laughed at his statement "What makes you think I feel for your charm?"

"Well, there is always my dashing good looks, or my amazing skills in bed, which you have experienced many times." He wriggled his eyebrows. "and, I know how to have a good time"

Elena laughed.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

Damon and Elena arrived at Elena's house. "Jer, are you home?!"

Jeremy came running downstairs, "hey whats up"

Elena hugged Jeremy and walked away from him. Jeremy pulled out a stake to stake Elena, but Damon pinned him to a wall.

"I thought you had these things under control?" Damon said.

"Maybe we should have Shane meet us at the lakehouse."

"Im not calling professor creepy down here so he can plan another murder and include us in it"

Damon let go of Jeremy. "Whats going on?"

"Hybrid freak tweeted that his psychotic brother was planning on torturing you"

"What?"

Elena sighed "Yea, so we were hoping you would want to come to the lakehouse with us?" Damon smiled.

"Um, yea Ill just pack my stuff" Jeremy went upstairs to pack, while Elena grabbed more clothes.

The three of them got into Damon's car and left for the lakehouse.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

Stefan was in the basement when he heard the door open. He realized it was a heart beat so he went to the other side of the door so he wouldn't be seen.

When the door opened, he grabbed the man and went to bite him but stopped.

"Your the hunter that kidnapped Klaus"

"You have that right mate, my name is Vaughn, and we have so much to talk about"

Stefan swallowed. Fuck he thought. He was screwed, he couldn't kill him or he would get the Hunter's Curse.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Damon, Elena, and Jeremy arrived at the lakehouse. Damon and Elena took their bags to Elena's room, while Jeremy took his to his room.

"What are you going to teach Jeremy?"

Damon turned to look at her, "Im going to teach him how to defend himself."

"Im just worried, I mean Im putting him in danger because I can't handle being a vampire" Elena threw her jacket on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was seriously irritated.

Damon sighed and walked up to her and turned her around. "Elena, your doing fine. You can handle being a vampire, but I understand that you want the cure. This is the only way to do it. Trust me, I even asked Professor psycho for another hunter and he doesn't even know one"

Elena sighed. "Well, I just feel bad...but how are we going to have him kill vampires?"

"Well, I was thinking we can go to that town and turn some people into vampires or I have a theory."

"Whats that?"

"Im wondering what would happen if Jeremy stakes Rebekah, Kol, or Klaus, not with the white oak, just regular wood. I wonder if the mark will grow. If it does, we will just keep staking one of them until the mark is complete."

Elena sighed "Wow, that is pretty good...wait! What if we kill one of them, their entire bloodline would die. That means the mark will grow and it will be complete. I actually want Kol to be the one Jeremy kills..."

"WHoa! Back up there, if we do that, Klaus and Rebekah will come looking for revenge, and will make you their target, no way!"

"Klaus needs me to make more hybrids, he can't kill Jeremy because of the hunter's curse and we can get a dagger from Rebekah and have Matt or someone dagger her. I mean its not like she doesn't deserve it."

Damon was about to speak but Jeremy walked in and cut him off "Ill do it. Ill kill Kol, Ill get him to come here and we'll kill him"

"Seeing as though Rebekah is really close to Stefan, Im wondering if Stefan will be willing to occupy her, while Caroline could occupy Klaus." Elena said.

Damon ran his hands through his hair. "Kol is 1000 years old, he will be hard to kill. I hate to admit it but he is stronger and smarter than his creepy suicidal brother."

"Damon, we don't have a choice."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Damon went downstairs to open it and found a stake in his stomach. He fell to the ground.

Elena came running downstairs. "OH MY GOD!" She ran over and kneeled in front of Damon. She pulled the stake out and Damon groaned in pain.

She looked up and saw Klaus at the door. "Hello, love. Why don't you invite me in" He gave his evil smirk.

Elena looked at Jeremy who said "No way! Im not inviting you in!"

Klaus sighed, "Very well than, Ill just have Kol kill, Matt"

Jeremy sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want you to start killing some vampires"

"Well, Im sorry, but I don't have any."

"Yes, well I do. You see, I turned almost every person in the town over and compelled them to stand outside and wait for you to kill them...don't worry! I already told them they can't defend themselves"

Jeremy and Damon exchanged looks. Damon nodded. "Fine, Ill go kill them." Damon got up and walked outside with Jeremy.

"Wait, Jeremy...lesson number one" Damon took out a gun and shot Klaus with wooden bullets "Thats for Carol Lockwood"

Klaus glared at him. Elena ran outside and stood beside Damon. Damon handed Jeremy the stake, and Jeremy slaughtered every vampire out there.

"How far did the mark grow?"

Jeremy watched as the mark grew. It got all the way up to, his elbow. He pointed to where it ended.

"Well, I guess I could turn more vampires and send them over here."

"NO! Klaus, your not killing innocent people" Elena said.

Klaus glared at her and started walking towards her. Elena clung to Damon who stepped in front of her.

Klaus laughed, "Im surprised that you chose Damon over Stefan. Why was that? What makes him better than Stefan."

"Jeremy go back inside." Jeremy ran inside and Elena turned back to Klaus. "Its not your business but your gonna do something to make me tell you anyways. So if you must know, being with Damon makes me happy. When Im with him, he consumes me..." Damon turned and listened to her say this. "...and it feels...unpredictable, like...like Im free"

"What about with Stefan?"

Elena sighed. "Damon excepts me as a vampire. Stefan has been trying this whole time to fix me...now are we done?"

Klaus smirked, "yes, now go inside, Ill call you when I have your vampires" Klaus walked away and Damon and Elena locked eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, its just...thats what I told you when we first met."

Elena smiled. "I know, but I knew that before I became a vampire. What I said, was true Damon. I love you, so much"

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead to hers. "I love you to, Elena"

Elena smiled and led Damon inside, before they went upstairs, she turned to look at Damon "Why don't you show me"

Damon smirked and picked her up and sped to her bed. She was on her back with him on top of her. He kissed her neck and collarbone several times. Elena moaned and pulled off his jacket and undid his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. Damon tugged on her shirt, and she pulled it off of her.

Within 5 minutes, they were naked. Damon was still kissing her neck and Elena was getting impatient. She wanted him to make love to her, right there. She arched her back and squirmed. Damon knew what she needed so he sat up and he gave her what she wanted. She moaned as soon as he was inside her. They never took their eyes off each other, they could see the love through each other's eyes.

Elena screamed Damon's name which woke Jeremy up.

Jeremy knocked on the door, "Ok, you two just gave me nightmares. I will be scarred for life because of you two"

Elena turned bright red from embarrassment and Damon chuckled. "Alright, your getting tired." Elena frowned at his statement, and folded her arms as he got off of her and rolled onto his back. He looked over at her and laughed at her.

"Elena...you should get some sleep before Klaus shows up with his army of compelled elves."

Elena laughed and snuggled up to Damon. "Goodnight, I love you so much Damon"

Damon smiled and kissed her forehead "I know, I love you to, more than anything"

Elena smiled and they both went into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Elena woke up snuggled into Damon's chest. He was laying on his back but had his right arm wrapped around her. She looked up and saw he was still sleeping. So, she slowly got on top of him and started kissing his stomach, working her way up to his neck.

Damon moaned but still had his eyes closed. When she got up to his collarbone, he opened his eyes and she stopped kissing him.

"you know, if you wanted more sex, you could have just woken me up. I would have gladly gave you morning sex. Its the best kind of sex there is." He smirked while he put his hands up behind his head.

Elena rolled her eyes and moved up forward so she could kiss him. She cupped his face with her hands and Damon ran his hands down her sides, which made her moan. Suddenly, she was on her back and he was on top.

Elena crossed her arms and glared at him. "thats not fair"

Damon smirked "well thats what you get for trying to have sex with me while Im still sleeping" he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he kissed her neck. He was taking his time and she didn't like it.

"Damon! Seriously!"

Damon smirked and they made love. Not taking their eyes off of each other.

Damon rested his forehead against hers.

They were interrupted by a huge bang outside. Damon and Elena's eyes widened and they both glanced towards the window.

Damon got off of her and got his boxers and pants on and ran to the window. Part of Elena was angry, someone interrupted her and Damon, and another part was concerned about what that noise was. Sighing she got out of bed and put her panties and bra on, and grabbed his shirt.

Elena ran to where Damon was at, and she saw what looked like 30 people standing outside.

"Who-who are they?" Elena said looking at Damon.

"Klaus's elves" Damon turned around and went to get his shirt and noticed she was wearing it. He smiled and then just grabbed another one and put it on. "Ill be right back" and he left the room.

Elena was about to follow him but realized she wasn't dressed. So she buttoned up Damon's shirt and put on some pajamas. She froze "Jeremy" Elena muttered.

Elena turned around and ran into his room. He was still sleeping but had his head phones on. Elena sighed and walked over and took them off and left his room.

She went downstairs to see where Damon was. The front door was wide open. She looked out the window and saw Klaus and Damon talking. She was listening to their conversation.

_D "can you take a hint? No one here likes you"_

_K "Ah, yes but you see? I need more hybrids and you guys are failing at getting this cure so how about you get Jeremy down here or I will burn this lakehouse to the ground."_

_D "You need friends, seriously. Maybe then you will stop obsessing over your damn army of hybrids."_

_K "Fine, Ill go, just let me call Rebekah and tell her that its okay to kill Stefan. I mean you don't care right? He tried to get with Elena and he did horrible things to split you two up. You don't care right?"_

_D"...fine"_

Damon turned around and went back in the house. He stopped when he saw Elena. He sighed, "look, Elena, I didn't have a choice...its either Jeremy kills those vampires who can't defend themselves because Klaus told them not to or Stefan dies...my _brother _dies"

Elena sighed and nodded. "Ill-Ill go get him up" Elena ran upstairs and woke Jeremy up.

"What?" Jeremy said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Klaus is here and he brought these vampires for you to kill and he said if we don't do it, he will burn down the lakehouse"

Jeremy immediately got out of bed. Elena went downstairs so Jeremy could get dressed.

Jeremy ran outside. Elena and Damon right at his side.

"Hello Mate"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I need a stake"

Klaus handed him one and Jeremy snatched it from him.

Jeremy ran and slaughtered all the vampires.

Elena tore her eyes away and buried her face in Damon's shoulder. Damon wrapped his arm around her.

Jeremy came back and wiped the blood off his face. He looked at his arm as he watched the mark grow.

"Well...how far did it grow?" Klaus said.

"Its up to my shoulder"

"Well, then we just need it to go to the other side of his chest, and we will have our map...well I have to go, Ill call Rebekah tell her to release Stefan. Although I should tell you, she wasn't holding him captive. Apparently Stefan has been spending the night at her house."

Everyone froze. "Wait, my brother is hooking up with your sister?"

Klaus smirked "pretty much"

Elena got angry and Klaus noticed it.

"Oh, come on love, are you trying to follow Katerina's footsteps. I hear she got jealous to when she found someone hooking up with one of the Salvatores while she was with the other brother."

Damon turned and looked at her. Elena shook her head "Im not jealous, Im just shocked he would take it to that level. After she just killed me and everything."

"Well, didn't Damon kill Jeremy?"

Damon rolled his eyes.

Jeremy was standing there watching this conversation about the endless love triangle between Damon, Elena, and Stefan. "ok, well, this is really boring, Im going to go inside."

Everyone watched as he went in. Elena turned to Klaus "Damon apologized for that many times, plus, he has changed Klaus. To be honest, what happens in my life, is none of your business and Im am _never _going to be your human blood bag again!"

Klaus glared at her. "We shall see" Klaus turned and left the lakehouse.

Elena sighed and watched him leave. Damon turned to look at her. He cupped her face, and looked at her "Im really sorry about Jeremy"

Elena nodded, "I know, don't let Klaus get to you. What he says doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I still love you more than anything"

Damon smiled and kissed her. He rested his forehead on hers, "I love you to, Elena...so much" Elena smiled and kissed him back.

Their moment was interrupted when Damon groaned in pain. He fell to the floor and Elena's eyes widened when she saw a vervain dart in his back.

She bent down and got it out, and rolled him over on his back. He was unconscious "Damon!" Elena kept hitting his chest, trying to make him get up.

Elena looked up and saw two people. She recognized them both. Anger flared through her, one of them was the vampire hunter named Vaughn, while the other was Damon's less attractive, annoying brother.

Elena stood up and ran Damon's body inside the house and shut the door. "JEREMY!"

Jeremy came downstairs and was shocked at what he saw "what happened"

Elena was sitting next to Damon trying to wake him up "Stef-"

All of a sudden the door flew open. Stefan was standing in the doorway. He walked over to Elena and Damon.

Stefan walked over and picked up Elena by the throat and slammed her into a wall. "If I can't have you, neither can Damon"

Elena shut her eyes and just pictured Damon. She shut out all the noise and just pictured her and Damon sitting on a beach. She opened her eyes and didn't see Stefan in front of her. She saw no one except Jeremy who was just standing there like he was frozen and couldn't move.

She walked over to Jeremy "Jer, wh-what happened?"

Jeremy looked at her and blinked several time "I don't know. It happened so fast, I-I don't know"

"What happened...wheres Damon?"

"Well, while Stefan had you against the wall, Damon woke up. He saw what was happening, and got up slowly and threw Stefan across the room. He was weaker than Stefan though..."

"Is he ok?! Or are they ok?"

"I think so, I blinked after Damon threw Stefan into the wall, they started fighting then disappeared."

Elena nodded "ok stay here, Ill go look for them"

Jeremy nodded and went back upstairs.

Elena ran outside and didn't hear anything except for cars driving by. She searched the woods and couldn't find any clues in they had been there. She kept going further from the lakehouse and came up to a bar. Before she reached it, someone threw her against the tree.

She wanted to scream but she couldn't she just shut her eyes again. "Elena! Are you ok?!"

Elena opened her eyes and saw the dark haired gorgeous blue eyed man. She sighed and hugged Damon. Burying her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they held onto each other tight.

Elena pulled back to look at him "what happened?"

"My baby bro decided it would be fun to team up with Indiana Jones."

Elena rolled her eyes "seriously! What happened?!"

Damon sighed "Stefan tried to rip out your heart, I threw him against the wall. He threw me outside. Thanks to the damn vervain, he was stronger than me, but I was always better than him when it came to defending myself."

"did you kill him?"

"Nope, wish I would have, but I snapped his neck, threw him in the boarding house and took his ring." He held Stefan's ring up to show Elena.

"Damon, the sun is going down, he will come back and come after us."

"I know, that is why the three of us are going on a road trip"

Elena's eyes widened "what?! We can't do that!...what about everyone else at home, the cure, and that hunt...wheres that hunter?!"

"relax, I knocked him out, and put him in the basement cellar."

Elena sighed and nodded. Damon let go of her, "come on, lets go back"

**...**

Stefan woke up in the boarding house, he looked down at his hand and noticed his ring was gone. He heard a bang in the cellar.

He went downstairs and found Vaughn. "What happened"

"Your brother knocked me out! Now, let me out of here so the both of us can go kill him!"

Stefan squinted his eyes and sighed, "sorry, but if anyone is going to kill Damon, its going to be me." Stefan went to walk away but stopped when Vaughn said something.

"Shame, I guess your brother's girl won't get that cure. Imagine if your the one to give it to her. Maybe she will leave Damon and come back to you."

Stefan chuckled "sorry, we already have a hunter" and Stefan left. When he got upstairs night fell. He grabbed his jacket and went to start his motorcycle. When he got outside he stopped and looked at his bike. It was torn in half with a note next to it saying:

"_You try to touch Elena again, it won't be your vehicle that will be ripped in half, brother" _

Stefan growled and ran to the garage to get his car, but stopped when he looked at it. The windows and doors were ripped off. The steering wheel was on the front seat. Pretty much the car was totaled. He read another note.

"_This, is for teaming up with the hunter to try to get me killed. The only reason your still alive is because torturing you every day is much more satisfying than death. Oh yeah, tip for later, don't go out in the sun."_

Stefan growled and ripped the note and threw parts of his car around the garage.

"What are you doing?!"

Stefan turned around and saw Caroline standing there in horror.

"My brother destroyed my bike and my car, and took my daylight ring. I need a ride to the lakehouse so I can kill him."

"Are you crazy?! You tried to kill Elena, can you blame him for trying to kill you?"

"Oh, so now your on Damon's side!" Stefan came closer to Caroline.

Caroline backed up. "Why would I _ever _be on Damon's side?! But even you have to admit, if the situation was reversed, you would do the exact same thing"

"No, Im not going to stop until I have Elena back"

"Stefan, she loves Damon. Im sorry, but there is nothing that you or I can do about it. The sire bond broke, she still chose him and she still loves him."

"No, she doesn't love him, she loves me! She is just confused a sire bond can do that to someone after its broken, their emotions would be all over the place."

"Stefan, you need to come to terms with the fact that Elena doesn't want to be with you anymore. You need to let her go"

Stefan sighed "can you get Bonnie to give me a daylight ring"

"Only if you promise not to go after Damon and Elena?"

"I promise"

"Ok, well, you stay here, Im going to go get a ring from Bonnie"

Stefan smiled and watched Caroline leave. He went back into the house and down to the basement. He opened the cellar door and saw Vaughn sitting in the corner.

"What do you want?" he said angirly.

Stefan sighed, "I need you help, I want you to help me kill my brother"

Vaughn gave an evil smile. "well, you came to the right person.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon and Elena got back to the lakehouse and Damon walked straight into Jeremy's room without knocking and knocked off Jeremy's headphones.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Jeremy said reaching back for his headphones.

"Pack your stuff, were leaving"

"what? why?" Jeremy got up.

"No time to explain, we'll explain later, now pack your shit and lets go" Damon turned around to leave.

"wh-what?"

Damon turned back around "what do you mean 'what'? What part of, 'were leaving' was too hard to understand"

Elena came back upstairs. "Damon!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes "fine whatever"

"good, Ill meet you downstairs but we need to move fast." Damon left and went to his and Elena's room and packed their things.

Elena sighed "Look, I guess we need to get away from Klaus and Stefan. Damon thinks that Stefan might kill us."

Jeremy's eyes widened. His hunter predator started to kick in. The thought of any vampire touching his sister to harm her made him angry. He quickly snapped out of it and came back to reality when Elena touched his arm.

"Jer are you ok?"

"yeah, Im fine...Im gonna start packing I guess"

Elena nodded and left to go to her room. She saw Damon throwing stuff into the suitcase. She sighed.

"What Elena?"

"Nothing, I was just about to ask if you wanted me to help you but it seems like you don't need any"

Damon stopped and sighed. He turned to face Elena "Elena, Im fine"

Elena shook her head "No, your not, Damon...look, I get that your mad about what happened, but were all fine. The three of us are alive, isn't that what counts?"

"Yeah, well what if you weren't alive? What if I didn't have the strength to stop my brother from ripping out your heart?! What if I couldn't do anything except watch as my brother tore the girl that I love's heart out?!...yes, Im glad were alive, but that doesn't change the fact that you could be dead right now!" Damon showed no emotion in his face. He turned back around and continued packing violently.

"Damon, don't do this! Don't shut me out!" Elena walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Damon ignored her and continued packing.

"Damon, look at me" Elena let go of him.

Damon sighed and looked at her.

She smiled and cupped his face, running her thumb over his bottom lip. "I understand why your upset, but why are you thinking about what could have happened instead of what did happen?...you saved my life Damon, _thats _what happened..."

Damon interrupted her. "Elena, thats not the point, the point is that I could have lost you tonight...you have no idea what would happen to me if I lost you, if I never saw you again, if I could never see your smile again..."

Elena sighed "Damon...I promise you, I will never, leave you"

Damon sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around Elena's waist pulling her closer. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her hair.

"Hey guys I finished...whoa!"

Elena turned around and saw Jeremy standing at the doorway.

"um...I..I finished packing, Ill be downstairs" Jeremy turned and left trying to shake away the image of Elena and Damon.

Elena looked at the suitcases "is that everything?"

Damon let go of her "yep" he zipped up the suitcases and they carried them downstairs. Damon loaded them all into the car. Jeremy got in the back seat and Damon opened Elena's door so she could get in. Once Damon was in his seat, he drove off from the boarding house.

**...**

Stefan and Vaughn were in the Salvatore boarding house. Vaughn was showing Stefan all these weapons and how they worked.

Caroline didn't call Stefan to tell him she was coming by to give him his new daylight ring. She got out of her car and stopped when she heard talking.

She listened really closely and heard:

_S "so, we will go after them tomorrow?"_

_V "Thats the plan. We will take out your brother first since he is stronger, than take out the girl"_

_S "Make Damon's death slow and painful"_

_V "Will do"_

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. She turned back around and quickly got into her car and drove off. She took out her phone and called Elena.

_E "Hey Car"_

_C "ELENA! Where are you?!"_

_E "Damon, Jeremy, and I are going for a...drive. Why? whats wrong"_

_C "I overheard Stefan talking to someone. He and this person are planing on killing you and Damon"_

_E "Did you hear him explain why?"_

_C "No, he said he is going to make Damon's death slow and painful and than you are next"_

_E "oh my god"_

_C "Elena...just...please be careful, Ok? Don't come back here and don't call or text"_

_E "Ok, I won't"_

_C "bye"_

_E "bye"_

**...**

Elena hung up the phone and sighed. "DId you hear-"

"yup" Damon said. His hands gripping the steering wheel.

"whats happening?" Jeremy said.

Elena turned around "Ill tell you later, ok?"

Jeremy nodded and Elena turned back around to look at Damon who wasn't taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

Elena turned to look at the road. The rest of the ride was silent until Elena's phone buzzed. She looked down at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. She went to answer it but Damon snatched the phone away.

"Damon, give me back my phone"

"No! For all we know Stefan can be using someone else's phone so he can trace us"

Elena sighed. Damon looked down at the phone and saw the missed call screen pop up. He handed it back to Elena.

Elena looked at it and saw that she had a new voicemail. She went to listen to it.

_S "Hello Elena, look, I think we should start over, I realized what I did was wrong and I want to apologize in person. If you don't want to, thats fine, however, I think Matt here might say otherwise"_

Elena's eyes widened in horror. She continued to listen.

_S "Matt come say hi"_

_M "Elena, don't listen to him! Don't come-"_

_S "So, you can either come back to Mystic Falls and here me apologize or I will kill Matt...its your choice"_

That was the end of the message. Elena slowly took the phone from her ear and started shaking. "Damon-"

"Elena, you know we can't, he is bluffing. Its what he does, he is only using Matt to get to you, wants he has you, he might kill you"

"Damon, Matt is my friend. I can't just leave him there"

"Wait! Whats going on" Jeremy said.

"Stefan has Matt and if I don't come back and let him apologize to me, than...he will kill Matt"

Jeremy looked at her in horror, he turned to Damon "Dude, you have to go back"

Damon pulled over to the side of the road and hit his steering wheel making Elena and Jeremy flinch.

Damon got out of the car and pulled out his cell phone. Elena watched as he called someone.

Elena decided not to listen to it. She turned to Jeremy "Nobody is going to hurt Matt"

Jeremy turned away from her.

Damon came back into the car and just sat there. "Do you really want to go back? You want to go and get yourself killed?"

"Damon, Im not going to let Matt die for me"

Damon let out a frustrated sigh "Elena, did you not just hear my speech earlier?"

"Yes, Damon I did, and I told you, that I would never leave you again."

"Fine, but lets be clear about one thing. If it comes down to me saving you or Matt, I will gladly let Matt die!"

Damon started the car and turned around to head back to Mystic Falls.

**...**

Stefan walked over to Vaughn. He was watching him with fiddle with his little traps.

Caroline walked in "hey Stefan, I got-" she looked over at Matt. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"Im sorry Caroline, but the only way for Elena to come back is for me to put someone that she loves in danger"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Caroline walked over to Matt.

"yes, I am. I told you, Im not going to stop until I get Elena back"

"I can't believe Im about to say this" Caroline mumbled. "Stefan, Elena does _not _love you anymore, she loves Damon. He makes her happy, and as long as she is happy, Im fine. Even if its Damon that does it"

Stefan laughed "Oh, so your team Damon now?"

"OH MY GOD! I have to go rinse my mouth out with soap after saying something nice about Damon! I would _never _be team Damon!...now let Matt go"

Stefan looked at Matt "sorry Caroline, can't do that."

Stefan turned around and Caroline quickly united Matt. "RUN MATT!"

Matt made a run for the door when Stefan sped in front of him. Caroline ran and pushed Stefan down the hall. Matt took Caroline's keys and drove away.

"Well, I guess Im going to have to use you now"

Vaughn shot some bullets at Caroline. Caroline fell to the ground. Stefan pinned Caroline down, took out a stake and held it up.

"WAIT! STOP!"

Stefan looked at the door and saw Elena standing there. He got up and smiled "Wheres Damon?"

"I told him I wanted to come alone, he wouldn't listen so, I vervained him"

Stefan laughed "well, he is going to be pissed at you"

"Let Caroline go"

Stefan shrugged "as you wished" He helped Caroline up and Caroline walked over to Elena. "Elena, what are you doing? He wants to kill you?!"

Elena didn't say anything, she didn't need to. Caroline knew.

Caroline started crying, but wouldn't leave. "Caroline, please..." before she could say anything else, Stefan came and snapped Caroline's neck. "There, now she won't bother us, please come inside. Before the sun comes up"

Elena walked inside and Stefan followed with her. "So, let me hear your apology" Elena crossed her arms.

"Look, Im sorry that I tried to kill you, I guess I was just jealous...Im sorry Elena"

"Wait a second, I thought we were suppose to kill her and your brother" Vaughn said. Loading his gun.

"We were, but I changed my mind"

Stefan pulled out a stake and tried to kill Elena.

Elena stopped him and pinned him to the ground.

"Wh-what...how are you stronger than me?"

Elena smirked. Stefan sighed "Katherine"

"Hello, lover, did you miss me?" Katherine took the stake out of Stefan's hand and leaned down to kiss him.

**...**

"Damon how much longer till we get there?" Elena said.

"half hour, and your not going"

"Damon..."

"Elena, Stefan already thinks your there"

Elena looked confused, but than it all clicked "Katherine"

"Yep...I called her, and she said she would help" Damon smirked.

ELena looked in the back seat, Jeremy was still sleeping then she looked back at Damon. "Damon, she wouldn't help without something in return"

"you are correct, and she got it. She wants the hunter"

"Vaughn?...why?"

Damon shrugged "I don't know, does it matter? Your safe, Vaughn will be gone, and we will deal with Stefan" He turned and smiled at her.

Elena sighed, "Yea your right"

**...**

"What are you doing here Katherine?"

"Oh thats right, I almost forgot" Katherine stood up and looked at Vaughn who was putting a stake in his crossbow.

She came right in front of him and took it away then she knocked him out and carried him out the front door.

Stefan went to go after her but she was gone.

**...**

Damon and Elena arrived at the boarding house after dropping Jeremy off and found Stefan sitting on the couch staring at the fire.

Elena and Damon took their bags to Damon's room and Elena jumped on the bed and sighed. "Im exhausted"

Damon laid down next to her "you want to get some sleep?"

Elena nodded and got up and got undressed to change into her pajamas.

Damon put his hands behind his head and watched as Elena bent down to get her pajamas out.

"Elena, are you trying to tease me"

Elena turned and smiled at Damon "nope" as she grabbed one of his shirts and put it on, buttoning it half way.

She came back on the bed wearing her panties and his shirt. Damon turned to lay on his side to stare at her.

"Jeremy's tattoo is almost finished, you will be human before you know it" he said smiling at her.

Elena half smiled but than frowned making Damon frown to "whats wrong?"

Elena sighed "nothing, I was just...Ive been thinking about becoming human again and if I want to...if I become human, I won't be able to spend eternity with you...and I love you so much that I want to be with you forever"

Damon smiled and pulled her closer to him "you don't have to become human again if you don't want to. If you want to spend the rest of eternity with me, you can. To be honest, I've always wanted that and I still do, because I love you to, more than anything and the thought of loosing you, just makes me want to shut everything and everyone out"

Elena turned up and looked at him and kissed him. He saw she was getting tired, so he pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead. "you should get some sleep"

Elena nodded and cuddled up closer to him. "Goodnight Damon, I love you"

"I love you to, Elena"

**...**

After eavesdropping on the conversation in Damon's bedroom, set Stefan over the edge. The fact that she never wanted to turn for him but wants to stay a vampire so she can be with Damon forever made him sick.

He left the house and went out into the woods. He found a group of people camping. He waited for one of them to leave the group.

Finally one of the girls did, so he followed her and compelled her not to scream. Then, he killed her with an evil grin on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan knocked on Klaus's door.

Klaus opened the door and smirked "Ah, Stefan, to what do I owe the pleasure? Please come in?" Klaus stepped aside so Stefan could come in. After he was in, Klaus shut the door and led Stefan to the living room.

"Well, I thought you should know, Elena doesn't want to be human anymore"

Klaus's grin fell "what?" he said frustrated.

Stefan grinned "yep, she wants to be with Damon forever, so she doesn't want to turn"

"and what does Damon say about all this" Klaus said getting angrier.

"He is okay with it"

Klaus sighed "so, Damon is the reason she doesn't want to become human"

Stefan nodded.

"Than I guess we will just have to convince Elena that Damon doesn't love her anymore."

Stefan was quiet for a second "how are you going to do that?"

"well, if he cheats on her, she won't have any excuse to stay a vampire...maybe Ill compel him to cheat on Elena and when Elena finds out, Ill make sure Damon doesn't care about her."

Stefan nodded.

"Than she will be human, running back into your arms" Stefan smiled "ok, Im in"

**...**

Damon and Elena woke up, but didn't feel like leaving the bed.

Damon sighed "I need to get in the shower." Elena frowned.

"you want to join?" Damon said seductively.

Elena smiled and nodded. They both got out of bed.

Damon turned the shower on while Elena got undressed. He got undressed and joined her. They stood there for a while. His arms were wrapped around her and she was resting her head on his chest.

"we should actually take a shower before the water gets cold" Elena said.

Damon laughed and nodded. He let go of her and began to wash her back.

After they got out of the shower and got dressed, and went downstairs. "Im going to meet Bonnie later, Ok?"

"ok, I love you" Damon kissed her.

"I love you, to" Elena kissed him back and left.

Damon sighed and went to the living room and poured himself a drink. He stopped when he heard a noise. He turned around to see Klaus standing behind him.

Klaus smirked "hello mate" and Klaus snapped Damon's neck.

**...**

Damon woke up in Klaus's mansion. "what the hell!"

Damon saw Stefan standing next to Klaus "Stefan, whats going on"

"Well, Damon, I need Elena human for my hybrids but Stefan tells me she doesn't want to be human. I hear your the reason, so I need you out of the way."

Damon swallowed and glared at Stefan "your seriously going to help Klaus kill me because you want Elena back?"

"She doesn't love you Damon, she just feels sorry for you. Eventually she will let you go, and come crawling back to me. Plus, were not going to kill you"

Klaus bent down "your going to go to the grille and cheat on Elena with a random girl. When Elena finds out, you won't care that you hurt her" Klaus compelled him.

Damon sat there frozen "what the hell is wrong with you?" Damon felt his body pulling him up from the ground and walking towards the door.

"Its for the best Damon, afterwards you can leave town" Stefan smirked and decided to go to the grille as well to see this happen.

**...**

Elena went back to the boarding house "Damon?" She went to his room and she saw a note on the bed.

"_Went to the grille"_

Elena nodded and drove off to the grill.

**...**

Damon was at the grille, breathing in heavily. He looked down so he didn't see any girl to kiss. When all of a sudden someone touched him. His body forced him to turn around.

There was a girl standing there. She was pretty. Damon saw Stefan smirk at him. He realized he compelled the girl to come after him.

The girl leaned in to kiss him and Damon tried to turn his head away but Klaus's compulsion was pretty strong.

Elena walked into the grille and froze when she saw a girl trying to kiss Damon and Damon forcing himself to look away.

Damon fell to the ground on purpose to avoid the girl. The girl bent down and picked Damon up so he was looking at her. "Im Allison" and she kissed Damon's lips, Damon tried to force her away but Klaus's compulsion one him over and he kissed her back. The girl picked Damon off the ground and they stood there making out.

Elena's heart shattered as she watched this happen. She walked over to Damon on the verge of tears. "Damon?"

Damon pulled away from Elena. "Yes?" Damon wanted to tell her but he couldn't.

"what are you doing?"

"what does it look like, Im making out with my girlfriend" Damon wanted to rip his heart out for saying things like this. He could see how much he hurt her but he couldn't comfort her no matter how much he tried to gain back control.

"wh-what? Damon, why would you do this, you new how much I love you"

at those words, Damon's control came back and he snapped out of it. "Elena! Its Klaus he...compelled" he tried to get it out, as he was loosing his control. He pushed Allison away and slammed his fist into the bar, creating a hole.

Elena jumped, "what?"

"to...cheat...on you" Damon said turning around.

"Why?"

"Stefan...told him about you...not wanting to be human. Klaus knew I was the...the...reason...so he compelled me to ch-cheat on you, and to act...like I didn't...care" After he said that he lost his control.

Elena's eyes widened. Anger boiled up inside her. How could Stefan do this? she thought.

"Elena, just go away, I don't want you anymore...you were just a replacement for Katherine"

Elena knew what Klaus did. "Damon, this isn't you"

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Allison who was standing there watching their fight.

Elena cupped his face and made him look at her "listen to me, I love you, and you love me to, just fight Klaus's compulsion."

Damon pushed her away "Elena, just shut up and go home!"

Elena started crying and ran out of the grille.

Stefan who had been watching was angry that Damon had told Elena what was happening. He growled and went to tell Klaus.

Damon watched as Elena left and he felt like someone staked him in the heart. He saw Stefan leave and he went after him.

When they walked outside, Damon snapped Stefan's neck and took him to the tomb.

**...**

He had called Bonnie and told her about everything and to meet him there. When she got to the tomb, Damon threw Stefan inside and Bonnie put up the spell to seal the tomb.

When she was done, Damon lost control again "I've got to go bring Allison home, she is my date" Damon smirked.

"Damon, Elena is your girlfriend"

"I don't care about her, she can kill herself for all I care"

After saying those words he fought Klaus's compulsion again. "God, Im going to kill that bastard!"

"Damon, just breathe..."

"I should just kill myself, after everything I said to her, she isn't going to want me back" Damon started to tear up but turned away so Bonnie couldn't see.

"Damon?" Damon looked up and saw a girl. "Elena?"

He walked over to her and hugged her "Elena, Im so sorry" His body was telling him he didn't care about her.

"I know Damon, its not your fault" she pulled back and saw him trying to fight the compulsion. She leaned up to kiss him but he stopped her and pushed her away.

"What part of 'leave me alone' did you not get?! I don't care about you Elena!"

"Elena, lets go" Bonnie grabbed her and pulled her away as Elena started to cry.

Damon smirked and laughed at his brother in the tomb. He gave up and flipped his switch, he wasn't going to be able to stop, so he decided to shut everything and everyone out.

He left the tomb and found a girl jogging. He walked up to her. "please don't scream"

Damon let his fangs come out and he killed her. He set her body on fire to cover his tracks and went back home.

**...**

When he got back, he saw Klaus sitting in the living room. "Hello Damon, where is the lovely Elena?"

Damon shrugged "Don't know, don't care" Damon poured himself a drink

Klaus smirked. "so what lovely lady did you compel to kiss you?"

"I didn't, I just flipped my switch."

"Well, I guess that works to"

"yep, so can you leave, your voice is starting to annoy me and now I understand why your hybrids hated you"

Klaus glared at Damon as he watched Damon go up to his bedroom.

**...**

Elena and Bonnie were in Elena's room and Bonnie was holding Elena as she cried. "I hate Stefan! I hate Klaus! I want them gone!"

"I know, Elena." Bonnie said rubbing her back.

Jeremy walked in "what happened"

Bonnie shook her head and Jeremy nodded and left.

"We can't kill Klaus to break the compulsion, am I ever going to get him back?"

"We will find a way Elena, I promise"

Caroline walked into Elena's room. She sat on Elena's bed and helped Bonnie comfort Elena. "what happened"

"Kl-Klaus compelled D-Damon to cheat on me, and to pretend he didn't care if he hurt me" Elena cried harder.

"oh my god, Im sorry" Caroline hugged her tighter.

Caroline looked up at Bonnie and Bonnie nodded.

"Elena, I have to do something but Ill be back ok?" Elena nodded and Caroline left Elena's house.

**...**

Klaus was pouring himself a drink when he heard a knock at his front door. "Caroline! Please, come in love"

"Klaus, you need to free Damon."

Klaus frowned "so I guess you heard"

"yes I heard, I just saw my best friend completely broken because you compelled Damon to cheat on her and to pretend he didn't care!"

Klaus sighed "she wanted to stay a vampire. I needed my hybrids."

"Please, Klaus, Im begging you."

"And what do I get in return?"

Caroline sighed "what do you want?"

"Id like to go on another date with you"

Caroline took a while to answer "fine! deal"

"excellent, oh and by the way, I stopped by Damon's tonight, he shut off his humanity. So, good luck getting him to turn it back on"

"Me? help Damon? Please, Im doing this for Elena not him"

Klaus smirked "lets go find him than shall we love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and they went to the boarding house.

**...**

Caroline opened the front door of the boarding house without knocking. She spotted Damon pouring himself another drink. He looked up at her "you know, theres a reason there is a door bell there"

Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus walked in behind her.

"oh great, I have to see you again"

"Well, if you don't want me to take away your compulsion, than I can leave"

Damon heard a voice '_you don't care anymore, remember?" _he heard another voice _"Damon, its Elena, you love her. Turn your humanity back on, so you can be with her"_

Damon looked at Klaus "do it"

Klaus walked over to Damon "I am freeing you from my compulsion. You no longer have to cheat on Elena, and you can go back to caring about her"

Klaus stopped compelling Damon.

Damon blinked and suddenly a bunch of emotions came rushing in. Guilt from what he said to Elena. Pain for saying that he could care less if she dies. Than, the last one came, love. His whole body told him to go straight for her house.

"Goodbye, Damon" Klaus said as he left.

"Thanks barbie" Caroline glared at him "I did it for Elena, not you" and she left.

Damon remembered Stefan was still in the tomb. He smirked when he put him in there, he deserved it after all.

He grabbed his coat and drove off to Elena's house.

**A/N: God, it killed me to write this chapter. I hate to see Damon get hurt. But, I feel like it was needed, there will be more Stefan next chapter, also Vaughn and Katherine.**


	16. Chapter 16

Damon drove up to Elena's house and opened her front door. He looked to see Jeremy standing there blinking at him. "um, you know your suppose to knock right?"

Damon rolled his eyes "where's Elena?"

"Shes upstairs crying"

Damon's heart shattered into little pieces and he ran upstairs. He walked into her room and saw Bonnie holding Elena while she cried.

Bonnie looked up at Damon and nodded.

"Elena?"

Elena quickly sat up and turned around to see Damon. "Da-Damon?"

Damon opened his arms and started to walk towards her. Elena immediately got up out of bed and they hugged each other tightly. They stood there for a while. She had her face buried in his chest while he was kissing her head and stroking her back.

Bonnie got up "I'm going to go now" and she left leaving Damon and Elena alone in Elena's room.

Elena pulled away a little to look at Damon. "why are you being nice?"

"Klaus freed me. Looks like barbie seduced him and he freed me from my compulsion." He smiled and crushed his lips to hers. He pushed her back to her bed and got on top of her. She removed his jacket and shirt, then he removed hers.

Damon started to undo Elena's jeans but got interrupted. "Seriously! At least close your door!"

Elena and Damon looked to see Jeremy standing there with his hand over his eyes. Elena turned bright red. Damon went to the door "its your fault for watching" Damon smirked and shut the door. He ran back over to Elena and finished taking hers and his clothes off.

The rest of the night was filled with soft moans. Well, Elena at least tried to be quiet, but Damon was just too good in bed.

**...**

The next morning, Elena was snuggled up against Damon when she heard a the front door slam. Both Damon and Elena slowly woke up and heard someone muttering.

Elena got up and grabbed her bath robe. She opened her door and saw Jeremy coming towards his room "Jeremy?"

Jeremy stopped and looked up at her. Elena swallowed and backed away. Jeremy shook his head, "Klaus is here"

Damon walked towards the door wearing his jeans. "what does he want?" Damon said leaning his arm against the door.

"it's the mark. He kidnapped me the smorning while I was jogging and he had me kill vampires or else he would kill Matt. So, I did, and my mark is complete."

Elena's eyes widened. "you mean, we can go to the cure?"

"yes"

Elena sighed and turned to look at Damon. He looked down at her "Elena, its your decision, if you want to stay a vampire, I'm okay with that, if you want to stay human, I'm also okay with that"

Elena nodded "let's go talk to Klaus first"

Damon nodded and followed Elena downstairs. Jeremy shook his head and locked himself in his room.

Damon opened the front door "well if it isn't the annoying hybrid who stalks everyone"

Klaus smirked "funny, Damon. As you must know by now, Jeremy's mark is complete, so we need to leave now. Go grab Bonnie, and we'll meet by my car"

"Klaus, if you think I'm going to be in a car with you, your insane. You would probably try to rape me"

Klaus glared at him but ignored him and turned to Elena "how about this, you come with me to the cure, or Ill just rip Damon's heart out"

Elena swallowed "ok, Ill go with you"

Damon sighed frustratingly. "fine, I'll go get packed"

"good, Ill go get Rebekah and..."

"wait! Your bringing psycho barbie?"

"yes, Damon. She wants the cure"

"human Rebekah, I can't imagine her without fangs."

Klaus rolled his eyes "ill be back later to pick the four of you up, call Bonnie" and Klaus left Elena's house.

Elena looked up at Damon and sighed "I have no other choice than to take this cure"

"Elena, take it"

Elena smiled "take it with me. Be human with me, Damon"

Damon swallowed "Elena, I can't"

Elena frowned "why not?"

"because if your human, that means I have to increase my Damon protective instincts. If Im human as well, I won't be able to protect you"

Elena decided not to push the subject any further so she just smiled and nodded "Ok, Im going to go get packed, Ill see you later"

Damon nodded.

**...**

Damon went back to his house and got packed. He walked downstairs and stopped. He looked around and saw Jeremy, Elena, Klaus, Rebekah, Shane, and Bonnie waiting for him. "oh, well, Im glad you all let yourselves in" Damon looked at Shane and frowned "what is Professor creepy pants doing here" Damon said looking at Elena.

"I invited him to come with us Damon. He wants his wife back"

Damon rolled his eyes "whatever, but if you try anything, Ill rip your heart out and shove it down your throat" Damon said looking at Shane.

Shane smiled "glad to know your my number one fan"

Damon glared at him as he watched Shane pick up his things. Everyone else started to grab their things.

Elena opened the front door and froze "Stefan?"

Damon's head shot up and turned around and saw Stefan standing right in front of Elena. He looked at Bonnie who looked just as shocked as he was and she shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know'

Damon turned back to Stefan "what are you doing here?"

"I invited him" Rebekah said.

"why?" Damon said.

"because, he likes me, I like him. We slept together, several times. He wasn't as good in bed as you were though." Rebekah picked up her things and walked outside to Klaus's car.

"this is all very touching, but this conversation bores me, get your things and lets go" Klaus said and he left to go to his car.

"well, if you excuse me, I have to go see my date" Stefan smirked and left.

Everyone else started walking out the front door when Elena stopped Damon. Damon looked at her confused "whats wrong?"

Elena sighed "im scared he is going to try something to split us up. I've lost you too many times, I can't bare loosing you again"

Damon sighed and brushed her hair from her face and cupped her face "I promise you, I won't let anything or anyone split us apart"

"you can't promise that, Damon, Klaus threatened to kill you. What if he actually does it?" Elena started to cry.

Damon wiped her tear away and pulled her into his embrace as she buried her head in his chest. "Everything will be okay Elena"

**...**

The gang arrived at the island. They hiked through the woods and set up camp when it got dark.

Elena snuggled up next to Damon. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her. She smiled and kissed him "I love you"

Damon smiled "I love you, too"

Stefan was outside and overheard their conversation. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He decided to take one of the matches they brought so they could start a fire and lit it. He walked over to Damon and Elena's tent and was ready to throw it on their tent, when a hand grabbed him.

He turned around and saw Klaus glaring at him "enough"

Stefan pulled out of his grasp and dropped the match "I thought you wanted him dead so she would turn human"

"I threatened his life, Stefan. She will turn human and if she doesn't, Ill kill him"

"Or I could save you the trouble and just kill him right now"

"you honestly think killing Damon will help you get Elena back?"

"you and I both know she doesn't love him. She is just confused"

Klaus sighed frustratingly "Stefan, as your friend, Im going to tell you the truth. She loves him, Stefan. Only an idiot would say they weren't. Why don't you stop obsessing over trying to break them up and focus on moving on? Ok?"

Klaus patted Stefan's back and walked back to his tent. Stefan sighed and walked back to his and Rebekah's tent.

Damon and Elena heard the whole conversation and Damon rolled his eyes.

"will he ever stop being such a pain in the ass?" Elena said

Damon's eyes widened but then he smirked "most likely not, now let's get some sleep"

"Just to warn you, if he tries to come within 50 feet of our tent, Im going to vervain him and leave his ass here" Elena said.

Damon chuckled "yeah, but he would survive. He would decrease the bunny population and make more furry critters hate him"

Elena laughed and kissed Damon "goodnight, Damon, I love you so much"

Damon kissed her back "I love you to, more than anything. Goodnight" He kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep.

**...**

The next day, Shane led everyone to the cave.

Damon and Elena were holding hands when Damon stopped walking and groaned. Elena turned to look at him "Damon?" and Damon fell to the ground. Elena looked and saw two vervain dart in him. She pulled them out and kneeled down next to him.

She looked up and saw Vaughn standing there. "Hello everyone"

"so, you all want the cure?" Vaughn said.

"Not all of us, but most of us" Rebekah said.

Vaughn laughed "well, this will suck when you find out, you can't."

"And why is that" Klaus said walking toward Vaughn.

"well, first, the cure goes to Silas. A hunter's purpose is to cram the cure down Silas's throat."

"ok, well, we will take the cure and give it to you so you can kill Silas" Jeremy said.

"you don't understand, do you?"

"understand what?" Stefan asked.

"there is only one dose" Vaughn said.

Everyone was shocked. Vaughn laughed. "oh, yes, one more thing, whoever takes the cure, won't remember anything from when they were a vampire"

Everyone froze. Klaus broke the silence.

"well, Im really sorry mate" Klaus sped to Vaughn and knocked him out. He turned to everyone else, "now, lets go"

Bonnie and Jeremy walked over to Damon and helped him stand up. Jeremy and Elena carried him to the cave. When they got there, the vervain was starting to leave Damon's system and he was able to stand on his own.

Everyone jumped down the huge hole, except for Bonnie, Jeremy, and Shane who climbed down.

"what do we do now?" Bonnie asked.

"well, there should be a perfect circle around here...here it is!" Shane said moving some of the dirt away.

Jeremy took off his shirt and Bonnie bit her lip trying not to stare at Jeremy's gorgeous body. She put her hand over his tattoo and started chanting.

Rocks began to fall and everyone got out of the way.

"Bonnie Jeremy! are you okay?" Elena said.

"yeah, were fine Elena" Jeremy said helping Bonnie up.

Elena turned around to see Klaus and Rebekah getting up. Stefan and Damon got up and Elena sighed in relief that Damon was okay.

"um, guys, a little help"

everyone turned to face Shane, who was trapped. A huge rock was on his leg. "I think it broke my leg, can one of you heal me?"

"Nope, sorry" Damon said. Damon walked towards Elena, and wrapped his arm around her waist leading her away from Shane and towards the tunnel.

"oh, come on!"

Everyone ignored Shane and followed Damon and Elena.

They reached Silas and saw a box. They tried to get it out, but they couldn't. It was stuck on Silas.

"oh my god!" Bonnie said.

"what?" Klaus said.

"he has been frozen for 2000 years, there is only one way to get that cure. He have to rise him, we have to feed him our blood"

Elena sighed and looked back at the desiccated Silas. Jeremy walked over to Silas and cut his hand on a rock. He put it over Silas's mouth and watched as the blood dripped into his mouth. Silas's arms were starting to break free. All of a sudden Silas grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him closer and bit into his neck.

"JEREMY!" Elena screamed. She ran over to Jeremy and pulled him away from Silas. She bit into her wrist and fed him her blood to heal him.

Klaus walked over and grabbed the cure. Rebekah reached out for it, but Klaus pulled away.

"what are you doing?"

"sorry, but, I need my hybrids" Klaus threw the cure to Damon.

Damon caught it "Elena"

Elena stood up and took the box. She opened it and saw the vial the cure was in.

"Um, guys, I suggest we get out of her before Silas kills us"

"Elena, take the cure now!" Klaus said glaring at her.

Elena took out the vial and went to open it but froze. but stopped half way. She was conflicted. She didn't want the cure, she wanted to be with Damon forever, but if she didn't, Damon would die.

Klaus sped over to Damon, and plunged his hand into Damon's heart. Elena looked up in horror.

All of a sudden, the cure was snatched out of her hand. She turned around and glared at the person.

"give it back"

Katherine smirked "sorry sweetheart, but its mine"

Katherine went to run but Stefan sped up behind her and threw her against the wall. He snatched the cure from her and snapped Katherine's neck.

Stefan threw the vial to Elena. Elena caught it and opened it but she didn't drink it.

"screw this" Rebekah said. She ran over to take the cure but stopped and dropped to the floor. She grabbed her head and started screaming in pain.

Bonnie was torturing her.

"Elena, if you don't take this cure right now, Ill rip Damon's heart out"

Elena looked at Damon. "Elena...take...take the cure" Damon said.

Elena let a tear fall down her face. She would forget all the things that happened to her. She would forget being with Damon. Making love with him. She would only remember the choice she made before she died. The choice where she chose Stefan.

Elena looked up and saw Stefan with a evil smirk. She knew what he was thinking. He would get her back and Damon would suffer watching them together.

She glared at him then turned her attention back to the cure.

"Elena, you have five seconds before I rip his heart out." Klaus said.

Bonnie stopped torturing Rebekah because she passed out. She looked up at Elena and saw the pain in her eyes. She turned her attention to Klaus.

Klaus started screaming in pain. He let go of Damon's heart and pulled his fist out of Damon's chest and Damon fell to the ground. Elena watched Klaus fall to the floor as he grabbed his head.

Elena ran to Damon "are you okay?" Damon nodded.

Stefan growled "that was clever, really, but seriously Elena. If you don't take the cure, Ill finish Klaus's job."

Elena glared at him. "Elena, just take it" Damon said.

She looked back at Damon and started to cry. She kissed him passionately and rested her forehead against is "Damon, I love you so much. Don't ever forget that, and please, don't leave me"

Damon forced a smile "I won't" He was trying to keep himself from crying. He watched as Elena opened the vial and swallowed the cure. Suddenly, her veins came out and she fell over.

Damon sighed and finally let his tears fall. "well, Damon, I hope you had fun with my girlfriend. But, now she is mine, and you will leave town"

Damon glared at him and stood up.

"Stefan! If you think Im letting you anywhere near Elena, your stupid" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, he took advantage of her"

"No! Stefan, he didn't. and Im not going to let you lie to her."

Stefan growled and ran over to Bonnie and picked her up by the throat "you do anything and I will snap your neck"

Bonnie glared at him and Stefan let go of her.

All of a sudden, everyone heard someone cough. Everyone turned to the direction of the noise and saw Elena slowly wake up.

"Elena!" Stefan said running towards her. He helped her up.

"wh-what happened? WHere am I?"

"you were turned into a vampire. Klaus found a cure and we cured you" Stefan said.

"what? I-I don't remember being one"

"the cure-"

"I had Klaus compel you to forget everything that happened to you while you were a vampire" Stefan interrupted Bonnie.

Elena sighed and nodded "thank you, Stefan" she smiled and kissed him.

Damon watched them kiss and swallowed hard. He looked away.

Bonnie noticed the pain on Damon's face and sighed. She suddenly remembered Silas. She quickly turned around and noticed the table he was laying on, was empty. She looked around confused, but let it go. She turned to face Elena, who was smiling at Stefan.

Elena looked over to see Damon and suddenly let go of Stefan. She walked over to Damon and hugged him. "thank you, for helping me get this cure" Elena said, looking up at Damon.

Damon smiled at her "your welcome"

Stefan was glaring at the two.

Elena hugged Damon again and Damon hugged her back.

She finally let go of Damon and smiled at him. She turned to Stefan "lets get out of here...what happened?!" Elena said, noticing Klaus and Rebekah passed out.

"long story" Stefan said smiling "come on, lets get you out of her"

Damon watched as the two of them walked away. A tear fell from his face.

Bonnie walked up to him "im sorry Damon, I wish there was a spell I could do, to help her remember, but I don't know one"

Damon smiled "its okay" Damon turned away and looked at Jeremy "come on, lets get out of her"

**...**

Elena was snuggled up next to Stefan. She quickly fell asleep. Stefan smirked at how he got Elena back.

Later on, Elena was dreaming.

"_everything that I felt for Damon before I became a vampire-"_

"_was magnified, your feelings for him had been magnified."_

"_Im sorry, I-I don't want to lie to you"_

_Stefan smiled "its okay, but I can't do this Elena. Not anymore"_

"_I know"_

_..._

_Elena was at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She saw Damon._

"_Damon!"_

_Damon turned to look at her "still here"_

"_we need to talk"_

"_Stefan told me about the breakup. I'd say Im sorry, but Im not"_

"_What did he say"_

"_oh you know, the guy just went on and on about it and wouldn't shut up"_

"_so he didn't tell you why?"_

"_nope, but Im sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so, why don't you tell me?"_

"_you"_

_Damon was silent "what?"_

_Later on, she was almost killed by Jeremy. She found out that he was a hunter and he needed to complete he mark to find the cure. So, Elena moved into the Salvatore boarding house._

_Stefan left to spend the night at Caroline's house._

"_you know that dance, that they did today. It kind of reminded me..."_

"_when we danced together"_

_Elena smiled and nodded. "I wanted to dance with you today"_

_Damon got up and took her hand. He pulled her up and walked in front of the fire place pulling her with him. They slow danced in front of the fireplace._

_She rested her head on his. He twirled her around and she leaned in to kiss him._

_He kissed her back. She pushed him into a wall knocking over a table. She kissed him hungrily. She stopped to rip his shirt open. _

_He suddenly pushed her into another wall. He held up her leg and made sure she didn't fall. Suddenly she wrapped her legs around his waist and Damon raced them upstairs to his bedroom. _

_They got rid of their clothes and Elena pushed Damon onto the bed, straddling him. She leaned down to kiss him. He flipped her over and pushed into her._

_They made love for what seemed like hours. When Damon collapsed he rolled off of her and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and they both fell asleep._

Elena's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around. She realized she wasn't in Damon's room. She was in Stefan's. Stefan was peacefully sleeping. Elena looked down and noticed a necklace. She remembered Damon gave it to her, when she lost the necklace that Stefan gave to her.

She touched it and went back to the dream she just had. It felt so real. She got out of bed, and went downstairs. She called Bonnie.

_B "hello?"_

_E "hey, its me. Can you talk?"_

_B "yeah, sure, whats up"_

_E "I had a weird dream, and it felt real"_

_B "what was it about?"_

_E "it was about Damon and I. When I was a vampire, did I break up with Stefan because of my feelings for Damon?"_

_B "uhm...I-I...yes"_

_E "what?"_

_B "Klaus didn't compel you to forget. The cure made you forget what happened to you as a vampire"_

_E "why did Stefan lie to me?"_

_B "because, he didn't want Damon to have you, he wanted you to himself"_

_E "I can't believe he would do that. What else happened?"_

_B "you really want to know?"_

_E "yes"_

_B "Ok. You broke up with Stefan for Damon. You had sex with him. Then, we found out you were sired to him. You claimed your feelings for him were real. He didn't want to take advantage of you, so he sent you away while he trained Jeremy to find the cure. I met a Professor named Shane, he taught me expression magic. I needed it to help you get the cure. One day, you said you felt weird and that Damon was in trouble. We ran to his house and we found him dead. You cried and yelled about how much you loved him and then we knew the sire bond didn't create those feelings. You called Shane and asked him if he knew how to bring back a vampire. He said yes and he took you and Damon's body to a witch. She brought Damon back to life and the two of you spent a while alone together. When you came back, Stefan tried to break you and Damon up.."_

_E "how?"_

_B "he went into your bedroom when you were sleeping and pretended to be Damon. You woke up the next morning screaming at him to leave. He got mad and he did. He also had this other hunter named Vaughn try and kill both you and Damon. Because he said if he couldn't have you, no one can. He also had Klaus compel Damon to cheat on you and to pretend that he didn't care he hurt you. Then, Caroline fixed it. When we went to get the cure, thats when we found out that you wouldn't remember what happened to you as a vampire. There was also only one dose of the cure. Klaus threatened you that if you didn't take the cure, he would kill Damon. So, you did."_

_E "what did I say before I took the cure?"_

_B "you kissed Damon and said that you love him so much and to never forget that. You also told him not to leave you"_

_E "oh my god...thank you, but I have to go, process all of this"_

_B "I understand, goodnight Elena"_

_E "goodnight"_

Elena hung up and stood there shocked.

"your up late"

Elena turned around to see Damon. She smiled and swallowed hard. "what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Oh"

Damon smiled and poured himself a drink.

"Whats going on?'

Elena turned to see Stefan standing there "I-I couldn't sleep"

"Oh" Stefan smiled. Here lets go back to bed. Stefan pulled her arm but she pushed him away.

"Elena, whats wrong?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked up to see Elena glaring at Stefan. He couldn't help but smirk.

"what happened while I was a vampire Stefan?"

Damon froze at her question.

"wh-what do you mean?"

"I had a dream, about me breaking up with you because I wanted to be with Damon. Is that true?"

Damon's eyes widened.

Stefan turned to Damon "you compelled her, didn't you?" Stefan said angrily.

"Stef, she is wearing vervain, how could I compel her?"

"Elena, it isn't true, your just confused"

"No, Im not! Because I called Bonnie, and she told me everything. Me being sired to Damon, Damon dying. Me bringing Damon back to life. You trying to split us up. She even told me what I said to him before I took the cure. How I love him so much and to never leave me"

"Elena, its not true, Bonnie, she and I...w-we...haven't been on good...te-terms"

Elena gave him a disgusted look. "I can't believe you would do that and than lie to me about it. Were done Stefan! I don't want see you anymore!"

Stefan was speechless. He looked away.

Elena turned to Damon to see him shocked. She smiled at him and walked over to him. She cupped his face "What I said when I was a vampire. I wasn't lying. I do love you Damon"

Damon smiled. He was so happy. He got the girl he loves back.


End file.
